Waiting For My Real Life To Begin
by Spudzmom
Summary: Damage, deep and lasting, was inflicted when they left her and there is only one who can save her; Damon Salvatore, her biological father. Many surprises are in store for a recovering Bella, including a love that she never pictured in a million years, especially since she was merely waiting for her real life to begin. Human/Vamp New Moon AU Crossover Twi/Vamp.Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Charlie hung up the phone and breathed out in regret and not a little bit of relief. He had done all he could for the girl upstairs that was the daughter of his heart. Renee would be here very soon and he hoped with everything in him that she could make Isabella better; healthy and happy once again.

She had been an empty shell since Edward had left her; since that whole family had left really. It seemed to him as though she was mourning the whole family's absence and he was at a loss as to what to do for her.

The very next afternoon, he opened the door to a harried looking Renee and smiled sadly as he ushered her in.

"How is she now Charlie? Any change?"

He shook his head sadly. "None Renee. It's as though she's willing herself to die and it scares the hell out of me."

She met his gaze with the most serious expression he'd ever seen on her face.

"You don't know how right you may be with that statement Charlie."

She turned then and made her way up the stairs, leaving Charlie chilled to the bone at the thought of such a bright and promising young woman wasting away in such a manner.

He sat heavily in his favorite chair reflecting on the past and how he'd met Renee when she'd been heavily pregnant and all alone. His heart had been captured in an instant by the beautiful Renee and when she'd given birth to her precious daughter, he'd fallen in love with her too.

Renee had tried valiantly to make this small, rainy town her home but it had stifled something vital within her and he could see, she was wasting away here little by little.

It hadn't come as much of a shock to come home one day to find her packed up and saying good bye, but it had left a wound in his heart that bled a little bit to this very day.

His scant contact with Isabella hadn't helped much either and so he'd been shocked at her request to come and live with him just after she'd turned seventeen.

It was a happy surprise though and so he'd agreed readily, even redecorating the room that had been her nursery as a baby. He wasn't a man of many words after all, and he had hoped that she would see his efforts for what they were; his attempt to show her how much he loved and missed her.

He recalled the smile she wore as she took in the room for the first time upon her arrival and knew he'd been successful. They had always been able to understand each other over the years after all, even though neither was of the habit of putting their thoughts into words.

And so, he'd been shocked to find that he understood nothing of what she was going through or how to help the situation when the Cullen's left and she'd shut down completely. He was helpless and clueless.

He spent the next two days after Renee's arrival watching from the sidelines as she managed to get her daughter to bathe, dress and eat, but he didn't see much of an improvement.

His suspicions were confirmed when she sat down with him on her third day there and slumped over the table, head in hands before glancing up at him.

"She's not improving and I don't have the resources to help her. I'm going to have to take her with me Charlie. We're going to have to go see her real father. Only he can help her now. I hope you understand. I don't want to take her from you, but this is the only way."

"Renee, you know that I'm not so selfish as to want to keep her here with me and watch her suffer when she could heal with her real father. Whatever it takes to make her better is what needs to happen."

Renee watched in shock as tears filled Charlie's eyes before he covered his face with both hands that trembled with his emotions as he shook his head back and forth slowly.

She reached over and rubbed his arm. "Charlie, we'll see her get better, try not to worry. I know it's difficult. I'm in the same boat as you. We're both helpless to the situation, but there is a solution to be had and I'm going to take her to him. I'll keep you posted every step of the way, alright?"

Rubbing his face with both hands to get rid of the tears, he blew out a breath and looked at her nodding.

"I appreciate that Renee. I know that you aren't obligated to, but I love her as if she was my own and always have. To see her waste away was killing me."

She smiled at him sadly. "You've always been such a good man Charlie. Much too good for the likes of me. Bella is very lucky to have had you in her life. My only regret is not being able to stay with you all these years. You would have been a wonderful full time father."

He looked away, staring out in the middle distance with a sad expression on his face as he pictured what could have been and Renee was once again assailed with guilt for what she'd put him through back then and all throughout Bella's childhood, really.

It was quite obvious to her that he'd never moved on from their relationship; never allowed himself to heal and she hated herself for that.

She'd taken advantage of his large and tender heart when she'd needed him and then she'd abandoned him just as she'd been abandoned by Isabella's real father.

It was a chain of emotional pain and damage that she had regretted involving Charlie in, but she'd had little choice back then, alone and without resources as she'd been. She'd had to think of her unborn child at the time, and so she'd done what she had to, no matter the cost to those involved.

She knew that Charlie had fallen in love with her but she just couldn't make herself love him in return, no matter how worthy of love he'd been.

She spoke then, startling him from his reverie.

"I'll call and book our tickets. Could you possibly give us a ride to the airport tomorrow? I'll try to make it a reasonable time so that it's not such an inconvenience for you. Is eleven or twelve a good time of day for you?"

He nodded. "Of course Renee. It's not a problem. I already have someone covering my shifts because of Bella's condition lately. One more day won't make a difference. I've hardly taken a vacation in the past twenty years, so the city really can't complain. Folks around here are pretty understanding when it comes to family priorities and such."

She smiled a small bitter smile at his words. She remembered a decidedly different type of people in this town, but then again, they seemed to see right through her when it came to her motives for being with their beloved Charlie Swan. She couldn't blame them really. They'd been dead on with their assessment of her after all.

She'd used him and then left him, just as they'd all secretly predicted and she knew they'd never forgive her for that, no matter what her motivation had been for doing so.

She looked at him for moments before deciding to speak her mind once and for all. Taking a deep breath, she pierced him with an intense look.

"Charlie, why haven't you moved on? Why haven't you found a decent and beautiful woman and had a real family? Because you deserve that Charlie. If there's anyone in this world that does, it's you. You have so much to give a wife and child Charlie. A wife who is truly free to love you. Why haven't you allowed yourself that?"

He looked away from her and shrugged a shoulder. "I always hoped that you'd come back to me and I wanted to be ready for that day. Before I knew it, the days turned to weeks, then months and then years." He looked back at her.

"I got used to being alone really. I became comfortable with my routine of work and my quiet home life and hanging onto my hopes that maybe you'd decide that you loved and wanted me after all."

Her heart squeezed painfully in her chest as she watched a tear make it's way down his cheek, and she leaned in and hugged him to her. "Oh god Charlie, my sweet and nobel Charlie. If I could but go back in time and heal all the hurts and repair all the damage, I would. I'm so sorry Charlie, so sorry."

They held onto each other as they wept for the pain and the lost years and the regrets they both harbored in their hearts.

They wept for the pain they knew their daughter was going through.

And finally they wept because they knew that nothing they did or said would ever change a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Renée sighed as she loaded their luggage into the trunk of the rental car. They had landed in Virginia an hour ago and she'd be so thankful to get settled into a hotel and just rest a bit.

Traveling with Bella had been like dragging a corpse around, for the most part. Oh, she'd move on her own if prompted but that was pretty much all that she would do without instruction.

Anything that a person would normally do or say in any given situation was absent with Bella and it was disturbing, to say the least. She hadn't even used the restroom without prompting and Renée wondered how she could stand it. Of course, if you're not eating or drinking, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

She slid behind the wheel, shut her door and fastened her seat belt while looking at her daughter who sat there staring straight ahead.

"Bella, fasten your seat belt. We're getting ready to hit the road and I really don't need a ticket. I have too many as it is."

She smirked over at her daughter hoping for a response, but she got nothing. She merely moved mechanically, snapping the seatbelt into it's receiver and returning to her zombie pose of staring straight into the distance, as though she'd heard nothing.

Renée frowned. "Okay then. Here we go."

Programming the particulars of their destination into the GPS, Renée pulled out, praying with everything in her that Damon would choose not to be an ass about this and that, for once in the life of their daughter, he'd step up and do the right thing.

The drive was decidedly quiet with Renée humming quietly with the radio on background level. She was beyond relieved to pull into the hotel parking lot and even more relieved to get checked in and settled with the help of a very enthusiastic bell boy.

She had to smile when she thought about the poor kid blushing and smiling shyly at Bella, even though she remained stoic and unresponsive.

The poor kid hadn't known what to do with himself and Renée had thought his awkwardness adorable, even though her daughter wasn't in any shape to appreciate his efforts.

Hopefully the tip she gave him helped take the sting of rejection out of the situation for him. He was a cutie, after all.

She got Bella to change into something comfortable and ordered food for them both from room service. She would eat and make sure that Bella ate before leaving by herself to go visit Damon. She didn't want to subject Bella to an ugly confrontation if one should take place after all. That would not be helpful, she knew.

So, she would do the initial meeting/confrontation alone and take the heat if there would be any. She also knew if there was any heat coming her way, that she was prepared to dish it back two-fold. She wasn't about to put up with any shit now. Not when the health and maybe the very life of her daughter was as stake. No. He'd skated by without having to step up to his part of being a parent until now and she wasn't about to let him off the hook without a fight.

Steeling her resolve, she got back into her rental car and programmed the GPS for the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Here we go Renée." She muttered to herself.

Pulling up outside the huge house, she just hoped that he was home. God knows she didn't want to have to track him down.

Knocking, she waited nervously, and jumped a bit when the door swung open abruptly, revealing a young man with startling green eyes and a young woman standing behind him.

He spoke then, shaking Renée out of her momentary inspection of him. "Can I help you?"

Smiling, Renée nodded, deciding to drop the bomb right up front. "Yes I certainly hope that you can. My name is Renée and I am looking for Damon Salvatore, the father of my seventeen year old daughter. Is he here?"

Green eyes widened comically and she could hear what she thought to be mild choking noises from the young woman standing in the background.

She maintained her dignity by ignoring both reactions and waiting patiently for a true acknowledgement of her question.

Green eye's recovered first and cleared his throat before answering. "I'm so sorry, where are my manners? I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother. Please," he gestured inside and stepped aside, "won't you come in?"

Thanking him, she stepped inside, following him into a spacious living room with a massive fire place. It was all very old world and Renée had no doubt that it was most likely all original.

"Please, won't you be seated Renée? I'll go let Damon know that you're here."

"Thank you Stefan." Her attention was caught then by the young woman entering the room.

Stepping forward, she held out her hand to Renée. "Hi I'm Elena, Stefan's girlfriend. It's nice to meet you."

Renée grinned at her after dropping her hand. "Oh I doubt 'nice' was the descriptor you had in mind at first, but no worries. I know my daughter and I probably come as quite the shock to the system so to speak, and trust me when I say that I wouldn't be here at all if my daughter's life wasn't at risk."

Elena nodded and sat across from her. "Knowing Damon as I do, that's understandable. And believe me, we're pretty good around here with the strange and unusual. Things that may shock others merely startle us momentarily."

They both chuckled at that just as Stefan and a sleep rumpled Damon entered the room, Damon going straight to the bar for a bracing drink.

Stefan sat next to Elena and smiled apologetically at Renée as she waited on Damon to acknowledge her which he did just after knocking back half the contents of his glass.

"Renée!" He smirked. "What brings you here? It's been, what, a good sixteen years since we last saw each other?"

"Seventeen, almost eighteen Damon, but who's counting? Trust me, I wouldn't keep count if the age of our daughter didn't make it easy to mark the time, because frankly, I'd rather forget. Isabella makes that quite impossible to do I'm afraid."

"Isabella. God, she's that old already? It seems like only yesterday you let me know she'd been born. How is she?"

Renée frowned at him. "Yes, I'm sure the time has flown by for someone that didn't give two shits about his own daughter, but I'll tell you how she is Damon. She's amazing and beautiful and broken Damon and that's why I'm here.

She needs help and you are the only one who can help her at this point, unfortunately."

He downed the rest of his drink and refilled the glass.

"What makes you think I can help her?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

"Because I believe that it's her vampire genetics causing the severe reaction to her grief that's she's experiencing. Her boyfriend and his family left her and she's been in severe mourning ever since. If she was full vampire, her body would be able to handle the repercussions of such deep grief, but because she isn't her body is shutting down slowly and it's killing her."

Renée noticed Stefan nodding. "If I may interject?"

Damon smirked. "By all means little brother. Please bless us with your wisdom."

Renée shot Damon a dirty look. "Damon, if you could pull your head out of your ass for just a little while we'd all appreciate it. I'm sure the change would be refreshing for your brother at any rate."

She looked to Stefan. "Please, do continue Stefan. I'm interested in anything that may help my daughter."

He smiled and dipped his head in thanks. "If I understand you correctly, you're saying that she grieves as a full vampire does, but her weakened half human body is unable to deal with the consequences, and so her grief is killing her. Correct?"

Renée nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I think."

Stefan looked at Damon who was frowning at a spot on the floor.

"It sounds as though she's grieving the loss of a mate. That's the only grief that I have ever heard of that is so all-consuming as that. And if that's the case, then the only real cure would be for her to reunite with her mate. Anything we, or Damon could do for her would be temporary, although probably effective for the time being."

He locked his gaze with Renee's. "You are thinking of regular doses of vampire blood, am I right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He nodded meeting his brothers ice blue gaze.

Damon nodded back, running a hand through his hair. "I'll do it Renée. I owe her that at the very least, but this won't fix the problem. Ultimately, we'll have to locate her mate."

Stefan leaned forward in his seat, glancing at Renée.

"Where did the family move to? We need to contact them as soon as possible."

Renée took a few moments forming her answer carefully before meeting their eyes.

"That may be quite the problem. You see, I don't think they were human, simply because of subtle things that Bella said about him over the course of our conversations, and the sparkling and cold bite mark on her wrist that was never there before. All of those little things added together makes me believe my suspicions are correct."

"Sparkling and cold you say?" She saw that she had Damon's full attention now and he didn't look happy about what she'd just shared as he questioned her.

She nodded. "That's right. I've seen it in full sun even though she does her best to keep it covered, and it shimmers and reflects the sun in tiny patterns where the crescent marks are."

Damon locked his gaze with Stefan and they both spoke at once. "Cold ones."

Damon hurled his glass into the fireplace causing Renée and Elena to jump.

"I won't subject her to a bunch of cold ones! As a matter of fact, I won't allow it." He looked at Renée. "Do you know what could have happened to her with such unstable creatures around her on a regular basis?"

Renée shrugged. "I figured vampires are vampires, and I knew you could control yourself and feed without killing."

Damon scoffed and Stefan looked at her and shook his head. "Renée, cold ones are altogether different from us. Their bite is venomous for one thing and for another, they can't feed without killing. Once they bite, you either change or die. Don't ask me how she got a bite mark without one of those two outcomes. I'm certain it's quite the story."

Renee's mind raced back to that outlandish tale about falling down a flight of stairs and through plate glass in Arizona and she nodded before absently remarking

"It was indeed Stefan. Although I didn't hear the true version, she spun quite the story as a cover, if it's the incident I'm thinking of."

Stefan looked at Damon then. "And just how are you going to keep her from one of them if he's her mate brother? It sounds as though she's already bonded to him. If you try to forbid their connection, then she's right back where we started; grieving herself to death over a mate that she cannot have."

Damon locked his gaze with Elena then and uttered a name. "Bonnie."

Elena looked down at her lap for a bit and then nodded, looking back at Damon.

"Okay, I'll talk her into it somehow, for your daughter's sake Damon."

Renée looked around at the others in the room. "What is it Bonnie is supposed to do anyway?"

Elena took in a deep breath letting it out slowly before answering. "She's a witch and she can cast certain spells. If I'm thinking along the same lines as Damon, then he wants to have Bonnie send your daughter back to before her mate became a cold one, thus solving the problem. Am I right Damon?"

He smirked. "Very good sweets. Give the girl a prize. She got it in one. That's exactly what I would like to do."

He looked at Renée and gestured with his hand in front of him and a slight bow. "With your permission, of course."

Renée felt her eyes go wide. "How the hell is she supposed to survive in another time period for christ's sake?"

Stefan cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "You forget we are very old Renée? We will gladly tutor her in period etiquette as well as clothing and mannerisms. Since it could be any of the males that resided in the home, we'll need to touch on all of those times and prepare her for anything she may encounter. We'll provide money and period clothing."

He tapped his chin, thinking.

"We'll have to pick clothing that can span a couple of decades without looking outrageously outdated."

Damon smirked. "I'll leave that to you and Elena to accomplish little brother as you're much more conservative in your tastes."

Renée smiled at the pair. "Thank god, I wouldn't want her dressed as a barmaid after all."

Damon refilled his glass yet again and turned back to the conversation. "A barmaid is a very noble profession." He drawled out arrogantly.

He nearly choked when Renée answered. "Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind your virgin daughter walking around that time period dressed as such?"

Coughing, he wheezed out, "Of course not!"

She smirked and looked back at a grinning Stefan and Elena. "When can we get started?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Howdy all. First, I apologize for the lack of length in this chapter, but I thought you all may like to see the anticipated meet and greet between father and daughter, so here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Don't own anything, and no copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_She smirked and looked back at a grinning Stefan and Elena. "When can we get started?"_

* * *

~o0o~

Stefan sat back, wrapping an arm around Elena.

"Well, it would be nice to meet my niece and have a chance to get to know her before all of the intense work begins. I hate to say it, but there is a ton of practice that goes into the comportment of a lady of the past eras.

Why don't you check out of the hotel you're in and come and stay here? I don't know if you're planning on staying here with her the whole time or not but it would be nice if you could stay a few days at least so that she has a familiar face around the place until she gets to know us."

Renée glanced up at Damon and he nodded and saluted her with his glass.

"You're welcome as far as I'm concerned Renée. The world would be a scary place indeed if I felt the need to hide from all of my ex's."

Renée smirked. "I just bet."

Turning to Stefan, she answered him.

"You know, I wasn't quite sure what kind of a reception I would get when I came here, so I hadn't made any solid plans but I'll give it some thought and let you know within a day. I have to go back to Bella tonight, and I'll bring her by tomorrow. Does ten tomorrow sound good?"

Stefan nodded. "I'll have a room ready for you in addition to the one for Isabella, just in case."

Renée rose from her seat and smiled at Stefan.

"You've been very kind and gracious about this whole thing and I thank you for that. You as well Elena, and thank you for speaking to your friend Bonnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

They showed her out and she breathed a sigh of relief once she was behind the wheel of her car.

It had gone way better than she could have hoped for and she had some hope for her daughter for the first time in days.

Lost in thoughts of cold ones, witches and time travel spells as she was, the drive seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and she entered the room to find Bella just as she had left her, curled into a ball on one side of the bed.

It looked as though she hadn't moved a muscle and she probably hadn't if the last few days that Renée had observed her were any indication.

Renée only hoped that Bella would get better and begin to help herself once she was back to the land of the living. If she fought her recovery...

Renée shook her head. No more thinking for her tonight. She was bone weary.

Quickly taking care of the necessities and changing, she climbed into the other side of the bed and was out before her head touched the pillow.

* * *

The next day, she was knocking on the door of the boarding house at ten sharp, a decidedly somnambulistic Bella in tow.

She was surprised to see Damon opening the door to her. Pleasantly so, if she were to admit it.

She had always wanted him to take an interest in their daughter and when he hadn't her heart had broken a little for herself, but mostly for Bella.

To Bella's credit though, she had done well with the concept of a missing father somewhere out there in the world and hadn't lamented the fact that he seemed to want nothing to do with her.

At least, she had on the surface.

Bella, being the private person that she is might have harbored deep pain concerning the subject. She was very good with keeping Renée in the dark about many things it would seem, after all.

Sighing at her run-away thoughts once again, Renée greeted him.

"Good morning Damon."

He stepped to the side, holding the door. "Renée, won't you come in?"

Ushering them into the house, Damon got his first looks at the daughter he had shunned the minute he'd learned of her conception.

How could he have a child in his life after all? What kind of a father would he be? Certainly no example to be looked up to and loved.

No, he had decided long ago that he wouldn't ruin her life like that and so to see her now was like a stake to the gut, but he'd never admit that to anyone. He would cover it with sarcasm and vitriol as was his usual modus operandi.

With his resolve strengthened, he plastered on the well known bitter smirk and ushered them into the living room where his brother and Elena waited with a reluctant looking Bonnie.

Once everyone was introduced, seated and exchanging pleasantries, Damon studied his daughter and could see the direness of the situation clearly.

She was dying; there was no longer a doubt left in his mind.

Her blue eyes that matched his perfectly were flat and blank, her skin sallow and dry, her lips beginning to crack.

She looked as though she was suffering a private hell and Damon was impatient to give her some of his blood just to see an improvement.

Crossing the room, he bit into his wrist and sat next to her, placing his wrist up to her mouth, which was already slightly open.

What he hadn't counted on was her potential response. She went from being a placid zombie to a screaming banshee in a second, knocking his bleeding wrist away and striking at anything that came close to her from that point on.

Everyone in the room looked on, frozen in shock but Damon jumped on the couch behind her and pinned her limbs with his, whispering in her ear to calm her as he rocked her gently.

It began to work and he continued as tears flowed down her cheeks in a torrent, sobs wracking her petite body.

"Bella, Bella, shhh, my beautiful daughter. It's going to be alright. I'll make it better for you beautiful girl. Shhh, I'll fix this baby girl, you just have to give me a chance. Can you do that baby girl?" He murmured to her quietly while loosening his hold on her a bit.

She turned in his arms almost immediately and clutched to him, her face buried in his chest.

"It hurts so bad daddy. It hurts so much I can't stand it. And you weren't there. You've never been there, and I need you daddy" she sobbed, "I need you."

He continued rocking her and buried his face in her hair.

"I'm here now baby girl. I'm here now and I will fix this, you'll see sweetheart, but you have to help too, alright?"

He backed up just a bit , taking her cheeks in both hands so that she had to meet his eyes.

"I need your cooperation if I'm going to be able to fix this for you baby girl. Can you do that?"

She hesitated the barest moment and then nodded through the tears that continued to flow.

Laying her head back against his chest, she spoke again. "Yes, just please don't leave me daddy. I need you. It doesn't hurt as bad with you near."

Damon sighed and rocked her.

"I'm not going anywhere baby. I promise you. I know that I've let you down your entire life so far sweetheart, but in this I won't fail you, I swear it."

No one in the room could believe what they had just witnessed, least of all Renée.


	4. Chapter 4

After Damon got Bella calm, he gave her the first real dose of his blood, carried her to her bedroom and she slept while the rest of them planned and went over every detail that they could think of.

Renée had decided to see how Bella was doing later after waking, before she would make a decision on the number of days she would spend here.

She had been shocked at the almost instant connection that she had witnessed between Damon and Bella and had discussed it with Stefan at length.

He had explained how her vampire instincts had recognized and connected with her father, especially in her distressed condition. In short, her vampire side was seeking desperately to cling to life, even while the weak human side of her was dying.

He had gone on to explain how the two sides would balance each other out once she had a few doses of blood to heal her. She would be back to normal again at that point, and then they could consider casting the spell.

Of course, she still had quite a bit of training to master before making such a journey. She had to be convincing as a high-born lady after all.

She sighed in relief and smiled at Stefan.

"Thank you for explaining it all to me. It makes sense to me now and if I'm honest, gives me hope that she will get through this and be stronger for it. Just two short days ago, I was convinced I was about to lose my daughter."

Stefan met her gaze then with a decidedly serious expression.

"You were Renée. This would have killed her. Just by looking at her when you brought her in, I could see that. Thank god you were smart enough to realize it and get her here. Without Damon's blood to sustain her, she probably wouldn't have lasted a month.

But as we discussed before, we must get her to the one she's bonded to otherwise she will relapse."

Renée nodded. "I understand. Even though it will hurt terribly letting her go, I know I must. But I have a question."

He inclined his head. "Ask away. I'm more than happy to answer if I can. If I can't, then perhaps someone else can, and we will do all in our power to find the answers for you."

Renée smiled warmly at Stefan. "Are you sure you're related to Damon?"  
At this, an until this moment, quiet Elena dissolved into peals of laughter with Stefan chuckling along.

"Quite sure Renée, although the question does come up rather frequently."

Wrapping an arm around a now smiling Elena he prompted Renée. "Your question?"

Renée felt the gravity of the situation settle on her shoulders like a leaden cloak and the smile dropped from her face.

"Will she ever be able to come back?"

Stefan leaned forward with a thoughtful look on his face. There were so many variables to any answer he gave her, he had to be careful of giving her too much hope and then again, not enough.

"The answer to your question is multi-faceted Renée."

She leaned back and uttered a very ineloquent "Huh?"

He smiled patiently and opened his mouth to try to explain his statement when Damon cut in.

"What he means to say is will she want to? It all depends on her. We can get her to Bonnie's ancestor for a return trip, but it's all up to her. That will leave you here, always wondering. Can you handle that Renée? You may think you have no choice in the matter, but really, you do. You could go with her and watch over her. You are her mother after all."

Renée was shaking her head before he was even done speaking. "It's impossible. I can't go with her. I have a life here. One that I finally love. I have a new husband whom I love very much. I can't just leave him."

She looked down at her lap, head shaking slowly as her eyes teared up with her realization. She looked back up at them.

"This is going to mean goodbye forever for she and I isn't it? I'm most likely never going to see her again."

Stefan nodded and took her hand. "Most likely Renée. It's all up to her and the decision she makes. But a mate bond is very strong. You saw the effects of it yourself." She nodded and he took a moment to think about what he needed to say next. It wasn't going to be easy for her to hear, but she needed to hear it.

"Renée, when she goes through the spell and is gone, you need to let her go completely. You can't live your life always anticipating her return when it's most likely that she won't. It won't be fair to you or your husband to live a half life where things are on hold because your daughter might come back. Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

She nodded and smiled sadly.

"I appreciate your concern Stefan, and it's good advice. Difficult to comply with, but very sound advice."

* * *

~o0o~

Damon made his way down the hall and knocked lightly at his daughter's door. Peeking in, he then opened the door wider and let himself in.

She was sitting up and looking much better.

He figured now was as good a time as any to explain all that was going on and just what they were planning. After all, if she wasn't willing, then all of this planning was a huge waste of time and they would need to figure something else out. He just wanted to avoid an entanglement with an entire coven of cold ones if he could help it.

Not that he wasn't strong enough to kick their asses, but he had enough on his plate here at home without borrowing trouble from elsewhere too.

She smirked at him as he pulled a chair up and he was taken aback at the fact that he recognized that smirk; he wore it's predecessor on his own face for all of these years after all. He would recognize it anywhere.

"Well, you look a lot better." He sat back in the chair and waited on what she had to say now that she was back in the land of the somewhat living.

She nodded and gave him a sidelong glance. "Yeah, and I know that I have you to thank for that. Well, and my mother for getting me here in the first place. I don't remember the trip at all, but I bet it wasn't fun for her dragging around a semi-corpse as she was."

"No, it wasn't from what she told us. I suppose it could have been worse though. You could have tried to fight going anywhere at all."

"Yeah, then she would have had to try talking you into coming to me. I've been sitting here wondering how that would have turned out. Would you have made the trip?"

He smirked. "You go right for the kill don't you my daughter?"

Her eyes flashed in anger as she looked at him.

"And why wouldn't I? Why the hell would I extend any courtesy to you after all your years of silence where I am concerned? Was I not good enough for you to be bothered? Or was I just too much of an inconvenience to be in your life in any way?"

Tears filled her eyes as she thought of the days and nights where she thought of her father and wondered where he was and the longing she had felt to really know him that had never waned; the longing to know and be loved by him.

He nodded and looked away. "I deserve your anger, I know. But I was never father material Bella, and I just figured that your life would be better without me in it. I'm not a good guy Bella. You can ask anyone and they'll tell you..."

He trailed off when she cut in.

"I don't want to have to ask anyone else. Fuck anyone else. I wanted to know you, shitty as you may consider yourself. I wanted to love you, even if I had to justify it by saying 'yeah sure, everyone thinks he's an ass, but he's my Dad and I love him so fuck off.'

Let me ask you this: How many perfect parents have you ever seen or heard of in all of your years on this earth?"

He looked off to the side and she smirked and nodded. "That many, eh? That's what I thought. Well, guess what? I know you in here."

She pointed to her heart.

"I love you there too, just because you're my dad, and not for any other reason. It's certainly not because you've earned it and it's not due to all the time you spent with me. It's because you're a part of me and I'm a part of you and I don't know about you but I can feel that through my whole being. I know you Damon Salvatore. I know you Dad. Whether you want me to or not."

He moved to her then, taking her into his arms and just holding her to him.

"I don't deserve an ounce of your love kid."

"Yeah well, that's too damn bad because it's not your decision to make. It's mine and I made it long ago, when Renée sat me down and explained what you are and what I am. I knew I was different from the time I could think and reason, and when she explained what I am and what you are, it clicked and I knew that's why you stayed away. I just knew that you didn't feel worthy to be my dad and I forgave you for that that very day because I finally understood. Doesn't mean I wasn't still mad at you about it, but I understood. I just figured I'd chew you out about it when we finally met and be done with it. So there. I'm done."

She smiled at him and he laughed and hugged her again. "Well okay then missy. I guess I've accepted my dressing down and we can get on with things from here on out."

She shook her head. "Not quite. I want my rightful name. I want to see real, legal documents with my rightful name on them. I want to be acknowledged by you even if it's just us that knows about it."

He sat back and smirked at her. "I can do that. As a matter of fact, you should get used to the name anyway. You're going to be using it where you are going."

Her brow furrowed. "Are you shipping me off so soon. What the hell? I thought we'd at least get to really know each other before that would happen!"

He sat forward, hands up. "Whoa, easy there sweetheart. Don't go off on me before I get the chance to explain the plan to you."

She eyed him suspiciously. "What plan?"

"You my darling daughter, are going to be traveling to the past." He crossed his arms and sat back looking smug, waiting for her response. He figured it was going to be good and she didn't disappoint. He absently thought about how hard it was going to be to curb her sailor mouth tendencies as he waited.

"What horse shit! Do I look like a fucking idiot to you?!" She poked his chest with a finger. "And you better have the correct answer to that particular question Pops. I'm officially not in the mood for any more bullshit here, thanks very much."

She sat back and pierced him with a dark look.

He smirked and answered her. "Ohhh, scary, but you'll have to do better than that oh daughter of mine because I've seen some really scary shit and you're not even close. Now, are you willing to listen and not dismiss what I tell you out of hand?"

She started to roll her eyes and he held up a hand quickly.

"None of that eye rolling shit either. I hate that. There are much better ways to express yourself and you'll have to ditch the habit anyway where and when you're going because proper ladies just did not indulge in such base expressions."

She gave him a flat look. 'You're still insisting that you aren't full of shit when you speak of time travel?!" Her brows were now at a great height and she blinked at him in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm insisting. And watch your language young lady. You'll have to break that habit too. Jesus, I need a drink. When I think of all the work that it's gonna take to get you ready..."

"Oh it might not be as tough as you think. I had to be pretty tame and demure around Edward after all. He was Victorian in every way." She smirked at her father. "And yes, I do mean EVERY way, damn it."

"So your mother was right? You are still a ...well, uh, jesus, I need a drink."

Bella laughed. She couldn't help it. He looked so stressed right now. She decided to let him off the hook.

"Yes dad, I'm still a virgin. Not for lack of trying though. It's just that Edward..."

He swiped his hand through the air. "Stop! Just...stop. I don't need details. I'm just thankful that you are still...you know. It will make your time in the past much easier, especially for courting and marriage purposes."

It was now Bella's turn to choke. "Marriage?! Who the he..." He held up one finger with a brow cocked at her.

She scowled. "Who in the world is talking about marriage?"

He smiled at her brightly. "Much better my daughter. And we are talking about marriage. You require your mate and he's a human in the past. He's going to have to court you and marry you. That's the way of the past eras. You can't just shack up in that society my dear. It just wasn't done by proper ladies. And you will be a proper lady."

She sighed and stared at him. "Shit."

He smirked.

* * *

~o0o~

Bella was pacing around the room, trying to come to terms with this plan that they had hatched while she was recovering.

She stopped and stared at her father again while he watched her with a grin on his face.

Raising his brows, he prompted her questions with one hand, rolling it in the air.

She blew out a breath. "Let me get this straight. You know a witch and she is willing to cast a spell to send me back to whenever and where ever my bond mate is as a human?"

Renée, Stefan and Damon all answered. "Yes."

"And why can't we simply find him in this time period?"

She watched her father's expression darken and his lip curl.

"Because I refuse to have you around a coven of highly unstable cold ones."

She got a decidedly stubborn look on her face.

"I was around them for months and months and they were fine."

Damon sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah? Then what is that bite mark on your wrist? And why did they leave you?"

She deflated before their eyes and Renée shot a dirty look at Damon, while Stefan punched him in the arm.

Then Bella spoke. "No, don't give him any sh...okay sorry. Don't give him a hard time because he's right. The bite mark is from a cold one, although not a member of their coven. It was a nomad. And what prompted their move away from Forks was me getting a paper cut at my birthday party and one of them tried to attack me. The others stopped him but not before Edward pushed me too hard and I crashed into a table full of glass plates and sliced my arm open.

Edward decided that he and his family were too dangerous for me to be around and he wasn't willing to turn me, so they left me."

Stefan looked at her sharply at that. "You say your boyfriend wasn't willing to turn you?"

She nodded. "That's right. He said he was concerned about my soul and so he wouldn't even consider it."

Stefan looked at Damon and then back at Bella. "He couldn't be your bond mate then. Cold ones, especially once they've had any sort of physical contact, will find it impossible not to turn their mates. I witnessed such a thing once. It was scary as hell because he looked as though he was going in for the kill. I really thought he was, but he didn't. He merely bit and turned her."

Bella froze in her tracks, her mind replaying the night of her birthday, and Jasper, who had never offered to attack her, even with open wounds such as in the ballet studio, suddenly so feral looking, trying desperately to get to her. She never saw him again after that.

Her heart clenched painfully at that thought and she gasped, clutching her chest from the pain that shot through it.

Damon grabbed her before she hit her knees and she looked up at him, eyes wide in her realization.

"I think I may know just when and where I will end up."

He furrowed his brow. "And...?"

"Late 1850's Texas. I'm going to have to get there before he joins the Confederate Army. If I don't, then all is lost as he was attacked and turned during his time in the Army."

Damon looked at Stefan. "Well, it's not like we aren't familiar with the time period. Let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_"I think I may know just when and where I will end up."_

_He furrowed his brow. "And...?"_

_"Late 1850's Texas. I'm going to have to get there before he joins the Confederate Army. If I don't, then all is lost as he was attacked and turned during his time in the Army."_

_Damon looked at Stefan. "Well, it's not like we aren't familiar with the time period. Let's get to work."_

* * *

~o0o~

Bella groaned out in frustration.

Here she was, trussed up in this contraption that they called a dress, trying to move gracefully in it and finding it all but impossible.

"Dad! I can't move in this thing! Isn't there something else I can wear? This is ridiculous! How am I to move around in this when I can't even breathe properly?"

She threw herself on the sofa, her skirts and hoops flying up into her face. "Fuck!"

Stefan shook his head and shot a dark look at Damon who was smirking after having just downed half a glass of bourbon.

"Isabella, that attitude will not do my darling daughter. Is it really helping you reach your goal of mastering the comportment of a lady?"

Stefan groaned in misery while Damon chuckled darkly as they watched a middle finger rise from the mound of tulle, ribbons and lace that currently resided on the sofa.

She spoke up then, although it was somewhat muffled from the pile of various fabrics.

"Ya got any of these in your sizes because I'd pay good money to watch you try to deal with all of this bullshit and lace and still maintain the comportment of a lady."

The sneer in her voice was obvious to any who cared to listen.

Stefan now looked stricken as he glanced at Damon.

"I don't know what made us think that any daughter of yours raised in the modern day could ever pull off being a genteel lady of southern breeding. Jesus Damon! She's a female you! This is hopeless!"

The mound of fabric began to rustle around until they both saw a head and face poking up from it.

"Look, this is not hopeless. Just let me sit here a minute and recharge my batteries, so to speak. I'll get this shit, uh...I'll master the comportment of a lady."

She could just barely see her father and uncle, both with raised brows as they stared at her.

She scowled.

"I will! You'll see."

Renée walked in at that point and choked on a laugh.

"Oh Bella." She giggled. "Oh honey, I feel for you."

Renée watched a hand poke out, pointing an accusatory finger across the room in the direction of the two exasperated males.

"Yeah well, they don't."

Renée chuckled. "Since when has any man been able to understand the plight of any woman?"

Sighing, Bella struggled her way off of the sofa.

Sitting and sulking certainly wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Alright", she said with determination, "I'll try this again, shall I?"

Across the room, Damon saluted her with his glass and a surprisingly proud look. "That's my girl."

Warmth filled her and she smiled, smoothing her skirts and moving about the room with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

~o0o~

Later that evening as she was having dinner, she took the opportunity to broach a subject that had her more than a little worried.

"Dad?" He looked at her with a cocked brow, waiting for whatever she wanted to know.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to just get it over with.

"Is anyone going to accompany me on this travel? Am I going alone?"

Damon saw the naked fear in her eyes and something stirred within him. He'd been thinking about this very issue ever since Renée had refused and to be perfectly honest, if only to himself which was rare enough, he just couldn't let her go by herself.

Sitting back in his chair from which he'd been watching her, he shook his head.

"I can't let you do this alone kid. I'll be going with you."

A beautiful smile lit her face as relief filled her eyes and Damon was lost.

He smiled back at her and thought about just how dangerous having a daughter could be. After all, no other woman had ever so thoroughly wrapped him around her finger as his daughter had in so short a time.

* * *

~o0o~

It took a week for Bella to get the hang of the period clothing.

Getting into it, living her life in it and getting out of it; it was all a supreme struggle that she had to master.

Not only master, but make it look as though she'd been wearing such things her entire life.

It was not easy, but she did it.

In addition to that, she had to learn all of the etiquette and social mannerisms of the time.

She just knew that she was going to choke on some of it even after having been there for a time.

Women simply did not have the same social equality then as now, and being thought less intelligent than any man was going to seriously piss her off, she was sure.

She only hoped that she could keep her mouth shut about it.

She smirked then, thinking about her secret outlet.

She spoke fluent Italian and she was damn well going to use it whenever something pissed her off past the point of keeping that mouth shut.

At this point, not even Damon knew that she could speak it and she couldn't wait to see his reaction the first time she vented.

Oh, she planned to keep a sweet demeanor as she did so.

With the right inflection of voice, those around her would never understand the venom that she would most likely be gracing them with. But _she_ would, and that was the important part; for her to have an outlet.

Otherwise, she would probably explode and blow the whole thing, and that would be beyond bad.

She couldn't lose her mate after all. Even if he was the worst chauvinist of the lot. She'd simply spend the next hundred years convincing him that his way of seeing women was in error, once he was firmly within her grasp, that is.

She thought about her relationship with her father and marveled at how close they had become.

Oh, their true feelings were masked when around the others by humor and sarcasm, which they both seemed to be genetically predisposed experts at wielding, but they had their private moments and conversations where they allowed themselves to let down those protective barriers and those times never failed to warm Isabella's heart.

She loved her father deeply now and always would, no matter how anyone else saw him.

Speaking of her father, she wondered where he was and so she went looking.

Exiting her room, she took the stairs carefully as the dress she wore today was particularly voluminous.

They had all agreed that immersion was the best way for her to learn and get used to the particulars of the time she was going to and so she was stuck in these clothes day in and day out.

She felt like she was in a _'Gone With The Wind'_ nightmare, but it was all becoming easier the more she endured it.

She found him in the sitting room, going over what looked like old maps of Texas and she smiled at the fact that he was putting so much effort into this whole thing.

Across the room, Renée spoke quietly with Stefan and Elena.

Bella sighed in quiet envy as she took in how Elena was dressed.

God, what she wouldn't give to be wearing a pair of jeans right now.

They all looked up as she entered and perched herself, perfectly, on one of the many chairs in the room.

Elena's brows were lifted as she smiled at Bella.

"Wow, what a difference a few days make. You've mastered the dress and hoops it seems. Well done."

Isabella smiled demurely. "Why, thank you for the compliment Elena. It's lovely of you to notice my progress."

She glanced at her father as he took in the shocked looks on the three faces across the room with his standard smirk.

"She's very good, is she not? She's a very quick study once she puts her mind to it."

He looked at her then and nodded. "I think we'll be ready in two days tops. No need to drag this part out, do you agree daughter?"

Inclining her head, she agreed. "I do Father. I'd much rather see this through sooner rather than later. I find myself anxious to be on my way."

Damon rose and went to her, a hand held out in invitation. "We must work on your dancing skills then. It's the only area where you still need practice. We can talk about all the little details as we practice."

She sighed quietly and took his hand, rising from the chair gracefully and sweeping out into the room as her father guided her.

Noticing the looks of disbelief, particularly that of her uncle Stefan, she shot a tiny smirk at her father while inclining her head toward them subtly.

"If I didn't know better Father, I'd think they were witnessing a miracle, especially my dear uncle Stefan. Should we be concerned for his health? I do believe he looks as though he may be going into shock." She batted her lashes with a look of worry on her lovely face.

Damon played along with a grin. "I believe that he's healthy enough my dear daughter. Your concern, although touching, is unneeded." He patted her hand that was laid delicately on his forearm. "He'll be just fine."

A smile bloomed on her face. "I'm relieved. It would vex me greatly to be the cause of any distress after all."

Looking over at the dumbfounded trio, Damon cocked a brow and waited.

Stefan was the first to break their silence. "How...?" He shook his head and began again. "How in the world have you managed such a transformation?"

Damon looked at his daughter for a few moments, his pride in her obvious for them to see. Turning back to them he answered.

"I told you she's a very quick study. A few sessions together after having read a book or two on comportment and etiquette and this is the result. Like I said, we'll be ready to go in just a day or two."

He looked at Elena. "Is Bonnie ready? She has to add in an age regression element to Isabella's part of the spell. That's very important. Please tell her not to forget. She must arrive there at the age of 15 by our reckoning, otherwise she'll be too old for him to consider courting. He's going to be just a youngster himself and there's no way he or his family would consider an older girl for him."

Stefan nodded. "That's true. It just wasn't acceptable, especially in the more affluent families. Early marriage was fine, but to an older girl? There's just no way."

Elena nodded. "Alright. I'll be sure to stress the importance. Oh!"

She held up a finger while crossing over to her bag that was on a chair by the door. Digging through it she pulled out a small velvet bag and handed it to Damon.

"These are the items you requested she make for you."

He took it and dumped it into his hand. Selecting the necklace , he replaced the rings into the bag and tied the string closed.

He made his way over to Isabella and fastened the necklace around her neck as he smiled at her.

"It's just like my daylight ring. I want you to have it just in case something ever happened and you had to be transitioned all the way. I want to be prepared for whatever we may face."

Isabella laid a hand over the beautiful necklace that laid against her chest and smiled at her father.

"Thanks Dad. I love it."

At his cocked brow, she almost rolled her eyes. She chose a small sigh instead and looked up at him once again. "Thank you Father, it's lovely."

* * *

~o0o~

Later that evening, everyone that was to be involved in the spell and travel itself decided that a meeting was in order to go over the finer details so that nothing slipped through the cracks, so to speak.

Bella approached Bonnie somewhat tentatively, knowing that she didn't care for Damon very much, but she felt the need to thank her personally for all that she had done and was about to do for her.

"Bonnie, I know we haven't really had a chance to even become acquainted really, but I want to offer my sincere thanks for all you're doing for me. I know it's not much, but I really do appreciate it."

Bonnie took a minute to study Isabella and then smiled a genuine smile. "I'm happy to help you Bella. This seems like such an incredible thing to be a part of and I couldn't pass it up. It's gratifying for me to be able to do something so touching and worthwhile for a change."

Bella smiled at her in relief. "I'm glad you feel that way. Is there any message that I can pass to your great grandmother for you?"

Nodding, Bonnie pulled a sealed letter from her bag and handed it to Bella. "This is for her when you see her. I'll know when she gets it because things will change here subtly, or they should anyway. I think this trip of yours will help us all in the long run."

Bella nodded and placed the letter in a small wooden box that would make the trip with her along with a trunk of clothing and other items they would need.

"I'm happy to return any help I can, even if it's small."

"Even small changes in the past can have major effects in the future. It's very important that you remember that. Try to resist changing too many things, even when you think you may be doing the right thing at the time. I do understand your need to save your true love from his previous fate though and I don't blame you one bit. From what Elena has told me, it was pretty horrific."

Bella nodded. "It was. I'm surprised that he came away from that with any sanity, much less the wonderful person that he truly is. He's pretty remarkable and I look forward to getting to know him as a human. It's an opportunity that I never dreamed would be possible."

She looked at Bonnie. "Without you, it wouldn't be and again I must say how very grateful I am."

Bonnie leaned forward and gave her a small but warm hug. "It's really my pleasure Bella. I'm kind of excited for you to tell you the truth. Document your life together Bella and pass it down so that I may see your story in that way. That will be thanks enough for me."

Smiling, Bella nodded. "We will Bonnie, I promise."

Bonnie turned toward the sitting room where everyone was gathering. "Shall we get this party started then?"

Bella laughed and followed after her. "God how I'm gonna miss talking like a normal person!"

* * *

~o0o~

They were all half-way through the meeting when they heard a very insistent knocking on their front door.

Looking puzzled, Stefan rose. "Anyone here expecting anyone?"

They all shook their heads and so, shrugging, he went to get the door.

Seconds later they heard Stefan protesting loudly just before a very feral and pissed off looking Alice Cullen fairly flew into the room, stopping just in front of Bella who was now tucked behind a very protective Damon.

"You! You bitch! Just what the fuck do you think you're doing Bella? I won't let you get away with this! You won't take him from me! He's mine! He's been mine for sixty years and he's going to stay mine! I swear that I'll kill you before..."

She didn't get a chance to finish that statement due to Damon pinning her against the opposite wall, his hand squeezing her neck too tightly for her to speak.

"I don't think so you icy little cunt. I'll see you shredded and up in flames first. Is someone who obviously is not your true mate worth the second death to you cold one? Because I'm more than happy to accommodate."

Stefan moved in front of Bella, shielding her with his body. "Let her go so she may answer Damon. I have Bella covered in case she tries anything."

He reached back and placed an arm around his niece, feeling her tremble against him.

Damon eased his grip but didn't release her completely. Not that he didn't trust his brother, but there were still other humans in the room that this thing could damage and he wouldn't chance it.

As a matter of fact, just the possible scenarios that were available to this ice cube in her pursuit to stop Isabella had him rethinking the option of turning her loose at all.

Simply destroying her seemed to be the best option for all involved, and this he now explained to his brother and all those present.

Everyone seemed to be against destroying her outright until he pointed out that Bonnie was vulnerable and if this thing killed Bonnie, the whole trip would then be impossible.

At the scowl he saw on Alice's face, he knew he'd hit on her plan B.

"So, it's obvious that little Alice here is determined to stop us in any way available to her. And I'd like to remind all that cold ones aren't subject to the rules that we are. They don't need an invitation to get into your house. They just get in and there isn't much, outside another vampire that can stop them. Not even your spells Bonnie, I'm sorry to say. It's just not safe or prudent to let her keep existing."

Bella trembled even as she saw the wisdom in her father's reasoning. Alice had been a friend to her, or so she thought, and it hurt more than she would admit to see the truth of the matter.

Damon turned and locked his gaze with his brothers. "I'll not chance it brother. I'm going to do what has to be done. Are you with me or not? I'll do it regardless, but I'd rather have you with me."

Alice was beginning to writhe and growl, venom running from her mouth and dripping from her chin in a gruesome display. Her eyes were glazed and she must have seen his decision because she redoubled her efforts to escape Damon's grasp, just before Stefan nodded.

"I'm with you. Let's get this over with."

* * *

~o0o~

Five minutes later, Bella could just make out the glow of a fire off in the distance, and she sighed quietly, two tears tracing silently down her cheeks for the friend that she'd thought she'd had.

* * *

~o0o~

The next day found her up bright and early going over last minute check lists obsessively while her father watched on.

"Isabella, cease your obsessing and have breakfast with me."

She pinned him with an icy blue gaze and he grinned. "Don't worry. It won't be anyone you know."

Her expression flattened as she crossed her arms over her chest and he relented, holding up both hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, just regular food." He stood straight and proud, crossing one arm over his midsection and executing a perfect bow, one hand held out to the side in invitation. He peeked up at her.

"Is this an acceptable proposition to you my daughter?"

She laughed quietly despite her somewhat melancholy mood. "It is dearest Father of mine. I would be happy to accompany you to breakfast this morning."

"Perfect." He held his arm out for her to take and escorted her to the table where, to her surprise, everyone was already seated and waiting.

She smiled at them all and seated herself in the chair that Damon held out for her.

It was a surreal sight to see for all the others assembled for it was like witnessing a little piece of history. Not only was Isabella in period clothes, but Damon was also, in preparation for their trip to be taken in just over an hour from the end of breakfast.

She looked at all of the food laid out and her stomach gave a little protest. She fervently hoped that she wouldn't come to regret eating, and decided then and there to keep it light, just in case.

She helped herself to some fruit and toast with tea and then began listening to the conversation between her father and her uncle.

"So Damon, you've decided what it is that you'll be doing once you arrive there?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, the railroad was growing in the area by leaps and bounds due to the inland ports available in Houston and so I plan to invest in that and the shipping business while I may. I plan to liquidate most of the investments just before the war. Not all of them though. I don't believe that will be necessary from the research I've done.

This will fit in perfectly with our reason for being there though since the Whitlock family was heavily invested in the railroad and shipping. They even managed to survive the war mostly intact financially, but due to the loss of their only son and heir, the family died out and the fortune was portioned out to various distant relatives, the Whitlock name fading into obscurity.

But, getting back to my original point, investing in these businesses will put us in the same social circles thus giving Isabella the perfect opportunity to ensnare young Mister Whitlock with her grace, wit and charm."

Bella shot her father a sidelong glance coupled with a smirk. "You make me sound like a black widow spider Father. Thank you."

"It's ever my pleasure daughter mine." He smiled at her and Stefan sat back and marveled at the changes that this girl, his now much beloved niece, had wrought in his ever bitter and sarcastic brother.

His heart ached at the thought of all the time they could have had with each other and then he shook himself mentally. He couldn't think that way for what was done was done. He could however, be very grateful for her presence in their lives now and forever in the future.

He was shocked to realize that he would not only miss his niece when she left, but would profoundly miss this renewed version of his brother. Still snarky and sarcastic, surely, but with an underlying warmth and happiness that he hadn't seen in him since Katherine had entered their lives.

This is the brother that he had longed to have back; his best friend and he found himself looking forward to the day that they would see each other again.

* * *

~o0o~

All was ready to cast the spell and they gathered in the clearing behind the boarding house, Bella, Damon and their belongings in the middle of the sacred circle that Bonnie had cast.

They had researched and chosen a warehouse in the heart of Houston that was supposed to be vacant at this time and they all fervently hoped their research was accurate. If it wasn't, then Damon was going to have one hell of a job on his hands compelling whatever witnesses there may be to their arrival. It was a calculated risk that they had to take.

Bella and Damon chose to sit in the circle for safety's sake and the others all stood around it, joining hands, lastly linking up with Bonnie to hopefully empower her for what she was about to endure. It would be very draining for her, but with this many lending their strength, she thought it would make things much easier not to mention more accurate.

She began the incantation and light began to flood the circle, swirling and growing brighter with every word and moment that passed. They could see Bella and Damon begin to fade and then there was a disturbance at the edge of the woods.

Stefan was dismayed to see an entire coven of cold ones emerge and approach but Bonnie continued on with single-minded determination.

Bella could see everything around them begin to fade into the light that was overtaking them and she marveled at it.

She felt fine, the only difference being a profound lightness of her entire being as things became more opaque by the second.

The last thing she remembered from the circle in the clearing was the frantic face of Edward Cullen calling her name loudly just as she faded from his sight completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long chapter here and I would ask your assistance. I need to know if I was successful in changing up the voice once they made it to the past. Does it give the impression or the 'feel' of the past as you read along? I am very interested in reading what you think in the reviews you write. The feedback would be very much appreciated, because the only way for me to know if I've "taken you back in time" is if you tell me. Thanks and love to those who take the time to review! Hope you enjoy it and happy reading.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_The last thing she remembered from the circle in the clearing was the frantic face of Edward Cullen calling her name loudly just as she faded from his sight completely._

* * *

**~o0o~**

Stefan grabbed Elena as soon as his brother and his niece had faded completely. He was beyond concerned about the group of cold ones that had just showed up. He was able to tell that at least one of them was hostile at the moment and he was unwilling to risk injury to the girl he loved.

Once she was protected, he began to take stock of the entire situation.

There were six of them in total and he felt his heart sink. While he was stronger than cold ones, he was no where near as strong as he would need to be to defend against this many of them at once. If they intended to attack, he knew they were in trouble.

He was proven correct in the very next second as he was blindsided by the brown haired male causing Elena to be thrown several feet away from him. He heard bone crack and desperately wanted to go to her but the one who had attacked him was coming in for another pass and he spun out of reach, grabbing an arm and wrenching as hard as he could, tearing it from the body that was still in motion.

Fortunately, at that moment, the blond male stepped forward with his hands raised, a shout leaving him.

"Edward! We're not here to attack anyone! Stop this madness now!"

Stefan spun around in a crouch, surveying the situation in a second, while tossing the arm toward the group of cold ones, who were now restraining the brown haired male he could only assume to be this Edward that the blond had shouted at.

After making sure that no more attacks were forth-coming, Stefan went to Elena who was being held by Bonnie and Renée. Her eyes were wet with pain and he felt terrible for not protecting her well enough.

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful."

"Stefan! This wasn't your fault. I'm just glad we're all relatively okay. My arm will heal."

"Speaking of that, Damon left us some of his blood because it's more effective than mine. Do you want to heal instantly or the old fashioned way?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's save his blood for a true emergency. I can stand to wear a brace for a while. I don't think it's broken very badly and it is my left hand, so I should be okay."

He nodded. "Alright. Let's get you inside". They all stood and then looked to the group of cold ones.

Renée stepped forward, drying her tears with a tissue. "I'm assuming by his reaction", and she gestured at Edward, "that you are the Cullen's and he's Edward?"

Carlisle nodded and Stefan intervened. "Perhaps we should take this discussion inside as long as you're done attacking? I think we'd all be more comfortable there and Bonnie needs to rest and recover a bit before making her way home, not to mention Elena needs ice for her arm until I can get her to a doctor."

Once they were all seated inside, Stefan made the introductions of his group and Carlisle his.

Stefan noticed that Edward Cullen still looked angry, but that wasn't who he studied carefully now, albeit discreetly. No indeed, for most of his attention was focused on Jasper Whitlock, who seemed to be the most introverted of the group, standing off to the side as he was.

He also took note of the fact that Jasper made it a point to stay as far away from the humans in the room as he could and Stefan didn't have to wonder why. He would recognize that anxious and stressed look anywhere. He had endured those very feelings for many years after all. Jasper Whitlock was trying, with all his might, not to kill every human in the room.

Walking over to where Jasper stood, Stefan smiled at him sympathetically as he slid the nearest window open.

Jasper inclined his head in silent thanks and Stefan returned the gesture before returning to his place next to Elena, who was trying to console a teary eyed Renée.

Stefan decided to address the elephant in the room and get it over with.

"So why are you all here today Dr. Cullen? It seemed as though you felt you had business with my niece, but that is quite impossible now, so what, if anything can I do for you?"

Carlisle smiled congenially. "You are correct of course Stefan. We actually followed my other daughter Alice here. My son Edward hears the thoughts of others, and he heard some rather concerning things from her just before she disappeared. We followed her by credit card information as far as the airport here and from there we had to go by scent. That's why we are so far behind her.

I can tell by scent that she's been here already but it seems as though she's gone now and we still have not heard from her and we are worried."

They all heard Edward gasp and they turned to him as he stared in disbelief at Stefan.

"Why would you and your brother do such a thing?!"

Edward shot from his seat, holding his mending arm close to his chest and Carlisle stopped him from rushing at Stefan.

"What is it Edward? What's happened?"

Edward looked at his family members, lastly coming to Jasper. "She's gone." He snarled. "They destroyed her."

* * *

~o0o~

Bella and Damon materialized in similar fashion as they had disappeared; gradually and gently. As far as traveling went, she was sure that it was the only way to go.

Damon was moving as soon as they were sure it was safe to do so, checking the warehouse to make sure no one had witnessed their less than conventional arrival.

"Is everything alright Father?" Bella used the more formal speech patterns right away. They had agreed that doing so at all times was best so that they would lessen their chances of mistakes.

"I believe so Isabella. It looks as though we're alone here. I need to go hire a livery and I'll return shortly. I know that you can take care of yourself for the most part, but I want you to remain out of sight in here while I'm gone."

While Damon was busy checking out the building, Bella had been taking stock of herself. Her very changed self. Oh, the changes were probably subtle to others, but she felt so different. She looked to her preoccupied father and walked toward him.

"Father?" She frowned as he still hadn't looked at her. "Could you please look at me?"

He glanced up and away quickly before whipping his head around to stare at her.

He approached and caressed her cheek all the while studying her face.

Giving him a pleading look, she decided to break his intense scrutiny.

"Please tell me I don't look like a 12-year-old! Because if I do, then this is all blown, and we may as well simply pack it in and I can go back home and be miserable!" She was beginning to panic the longer his silence stretched and he finally realized what he was doing.

"Bella, Bella, shh." He took her into his arms and rocked her side to side.

"Everything is fine. You don't look too young. You look to be the perfect age as a matter of fact. It's just you look so much like my little sister that I was shocked for a moment, that's all. You see, she died at your age, and I never got to see her mature. Now I know what she would have looked like had she lived. It just caught me off guard for a moment, that 's all."

"Oh. thank god because I thought this was all over and we've come so far..."

He set her away from him to see her face. "No, You look fine, just young, as you're supposed to. Now, I'll go get some transportation and you wait here. I shouldn't be long, but stay out of sight."

She nodded and he left, the echoing silence of the place surrounding her. Rubbing her arms to rid herself of her sudden unease, she walked to the window and peeked out. The street outside was alive with activity and she marveled at the strangeness of it all.

She felt a thrill go through her at finally being here and the prospect of interacting with this time and these people. She knew it would be a supreme challenge but she felt hopeful and optimistic, especially since she had her father there to guide her through it all.

The sound of the door opening had her spinning around, heart accelerating until she spied her father and she sighed in relief.

Damon smiled at her and grabbed the trunk. "Well daughter, shall we proceed to the hotel?"

Taking a deep breath, she nodded once. "Yes."

The hotel was just a few blocks away and so the ride in the livery was mercifully short. She couldn't say that she would recommend this mode of travel to anyone, especially over a distance of any length but she supposed she would have to get used to it. She was here for the foreseeable future after all. This may be her first ride in such a contraption, but she doubted it would be her last. She hoped so anyway.

Upon entering the hotel, her father escorted her to the seating area where she carefully perched on the edge of a seat to wait while he registered and paid at the desk.

She looked around the interior and was impressed at the opulence of the place. It was beautiful in a very antique sort of way and she allowed herself a small private smile at that thought.

She would bet money that the decor she was looking at was considered the most modern that money could buy.

She was brought out of her internal musings by a voice very close to her.

"Hello Miss. My name is Henry, Henry Cline. I'm the bell boy here. Do you have need of assistance? I'd be happy to ….."

He didn't get to finish as her father cut in quite smoothly.

"Our trunk is by the front desk. Thank you for your assistance." He held out his hand to help Bella up, and pulled her hand through the crook of his arm. "Come along daughter."

She smiled at Damon discreetly. She had passed her first etiquette test by not responding to an unfamiliar male.

Once they were in their suite and the bell boy gone, Bella breathed out a very small sigh of relief and looked at her father.

"I can't believe we're here. I can't believe that the spell worked, even the age regression part of it. I mean, I know that you said that it would work, but I guess I didn't really believe it until now.

Damon nodded as he poured a drink. "Yeah, Bonnie's many talents take some getting use to and even still, sometimes she surprises me, so don't feel bad for doubting."

He smirked and saluted with the glass before downing it.

"I need to look into hiring a lady's maid for you. Once I do that, we need to dress for dinner. It's at 7:00 sharp and I put us down for a table."

Bella gasped, eyes wide. "But how am I going to dress this evening without aide? Until I get a lady's maid, it's going to be he…..um, very difficult."

"I guess that you are most fortunate in that your Papa just happens to excel in all things women's wear, two centuries running."

He shot her a wicked smirk.

"Papa, no, do not look at me with that smirk on your face for one thing and for another….I cannot possibly have you helping me dress! What are you thinking?"

He gave her a flat look. "Bella dear, two words; modern swimsuit. Would you hesitate to walk in front of me with a swimsuit on?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and poured another drink. "I rest my case. You've got on more clothes under that dress than you wore over the entire summer in Arizona, and don't roll your eyes at me daughter. I know I'm right, just don't ask me how I know."

She gasped, the back of one hand draped across her brow, eyes wide. "You mean your virtue is sullied?"

He smirked at her. "Decidedly so my dear, just don't bandy that about."

She laughed. "I'll be sure to keep it quiet."

* * *

~o0o~

The dining room was almost full when they arrived and Bella had the sneaking suspicion that her father had planned it that way. She hated it of course, but they had a mission to accomplish here and hiding out wasn't going to get things done. So, she put on a demure smile and clutched to his arm as he escorted her to her seat.

After taking her seat, she looked over the menu and glanced at her father who had a tiny smirk on his face.

"I don't suppose they have any pasta dishes?"

He grinned at her. "No. Just go with the roast beef. It's your safest option."

She nodded. "Roast beef it is then." She glanced at him again, leaned in just a bit and whispered.

"What is a parsnip?"

He cocked a brow. "Go with the potatoes."

She huffed a bit and nodded.

She glanced up again and he didn't even look away from his menu.

"Go with the pie."

She closed her mouth that had been open, poised to voice a question, and shot him a dark look.

Damon placed his menu down and surveyed the room, making mental notes as he went. He'd have to make sure to speak to some of the men present especially if he wanted to successfully make the investments he had planned.

"Bella, after dinner I'll be joining the men for after dinner discussion in the library.

You may either retire to our suite or gather with the ladies in the parlor."

"I think I'll return to our suite. I'm rather tired."

He shot her a doubtful look, but then nodded. He knew she was avoiding the social interaction, but he'd give her today. It had been a long day after all.

Bella sighed in relief when her father didn't argue her decision. Yeah, she was putting off the inevitable, but she just wasn't up to it today. She needed a breather before diving in to the shark tank, plus she realized one more thing of vital importance; she needed some blood. It had been a while and she was feeling the effects.

After taking Bella back to their suite, Damon made his way to the library where all the men were gathered. He had already met a man by the name of Henry Franken when he'd been registering earlier in the lobby.

Turns out, Mr. Franken was the business partner of one Thomas J. Whitlock and both men were heavily invested in the Houston shipping and railroad interests.

Entering the library, he spotted Mr. Franken and made his way to him.

"Ah, Mr. Salvatore! I was just mentioning you to my partner here. Thomas Whitlock, I'd like you to meet Mr. Damon Salvatore of Virginia."

He faced the man and had to admit that he was impressed by what he saw. The man appeared to be kind but shrewd and self-assured.

Surprisingly, Damon liked him immediately.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Whitlock."

They shook hands. "The pleasure's mine Mr. Salvatore. So will you be settling here in our fair city for a time, or are you traveling?"

"Oh I'll be settling . I have a daughter and she requires it."

Thomas nodded. "I understand completely. I myself have three children; a son and two daughters. My son just finished up his Academy education and will be joining me in the family business."

Mr Franken interjected. "Ah, he's a sharp one, your Jasper." He turned to Damon.

"His son, Jasper finished his academy education a full two years early you see. He's just turned sixteen. Aye, I certainly wish my daughter were younger. He'll make a fine husband for some fortunate girl. Alas, my daughter is too old for him otherwise we would have made the match, I daresay."

Damon Inclined his head. "He does indeed sound like an impressive young man Mr. Whitlock. You have my congratulations on his success. You must be very proud."

"I am Mr. Salvatore, but only because he's earned every bit of regard I have for him."

Mr. Franken lit his pipe and eyed Damon. "Perhaps you'll meet him when you join us in meetings soon, Mr. Salvatore."

He turned to his partner. "I have arranged to meet with Mr Salvatore here to talk about the investments he desires to make in our fair city's shipping and railroad businesses."

Thomas turned to him. "Indeed?" Upon Damon's nod to the affirmative, he continued.

"Well, perhaps we should make an evening of it then, so that we may welcome you and your daughter to Houston properly. Would you and your daughter care to attend dinner at my home, say this Thursday next?"

Damon inclined his head. "We'd be honored Mr. Whitlock. We appreciate your hospitality."

"Nonsense. The pleasure is ours. It's the least we can do to welcome you. Depending on her age, perhaps your daughter will find friends in my two."

Damon nodded with a tiny smile. "Perhaps, yes. She's fifteen so she needs the support of young ladies her age, especially since she lost her mother. I'm a poor substitute at best, I fear."

"Ah, well she's a bit older than my girls at twelve and fourteen, but I'm sure they will get along fine."

Damon smiled and nodded.

"Well gentlemen, I must beg your pardon for the rest of the evening. I have a busy day planned for tomorrow. Turns out, settling in is quite a bit of work with a daughter of courting age."

He chuckled as he took note of Mr. Whitlock's thinly veiled interest.

"Yes, I don't envy you and I'm dreading it with my eldest daughter. Only one more year and I will find myself in similar circumstances."

Damon nodded. "My burden will be greatly eased once I find a proper lady's maid for her. That is a priority just ahead of finding a suitable residence."

Mr. Franken spoke then. "I will ask my wife about a lady's maid. If she know's of any, we'll send word to you here so that you may arrange a time to meet the candidates. As for a suitable residence, I have just the place in mind!"

He turned to Thomas. "I was thinking of the old Lawson estate. What say you Thomas?"

"Aye, that would be a good one to start with." He turned to Damon. "I'll have my solicitor call on you early tomorrow. Perhaps he may help you in the procurement of a property? He knows of several in the area."

Damon shook their hands in turn. "Once again, I'm humbled by your kindness and gladly accept. Thank you gentlemen, and I bid you both a pleasant evening. I look forward to seeing you both Thursday next."

* * *

~o0o~

Damon made his way back to the suite and entered quietly. The evening had been an overwhelming success as far as he was concerned, and he looked forward to sharing the news with Bella.

He found her curled up on the sofa with a book. She looked up as he entered the room, pouring himself a drink before settling in the arm chair next to her.

"Well? How did it go?"

He smirked at her? "You doubt my considerable skill in the art of high society social interaction Daughter?"

She shot him a smirk that was startlingly like his own. "Of course not. I'm sure you could, and have, charmed the pants right off of anyone you set your sights on, even without compelling them. Now quit toying with me and tell me! I'm dying here!"

She swatted at his arm and he dodged it with a mock indignant look as he pointed to the full glass in his hand. "It's extremely bad form to spill a man's drink sweetheart; even worse if it's your loving father's." He shook his head in feigned sorrow. "After all I've done for you…"

She smiled with all the gentility she could muster. "Daddy? If you don't tell me right now, I'm going to be your worst female child nightmare over the next few days, especially in the shops we must visit. I feel the need for a complete new wardrobe coming on, hats and shoes included."

His eyes widened a bit at the threat. "God, you really are my child aren't you? Pure evil wrapped in beauty and sweetness. Fine, you win, this time."

He smirked and took a drink, savoring the aged bourbon and drawing it out before he relented with a grin just as her face was being overtaken by a dark scowl.

"I was introduced to one Thomas J. Whitlock this evening and we have a dinner invitation to his home for Thursday evening."

* * *

~o0o~

Bella sat in front of the three way mirror that topped her vanity table in her new room thinking about the whirl-wind that had been the last two days.

Her father had really come through for them.

They now had a lovely estate home on the edge of the city. It was large and comfortable and Bella loved it. It also had a full staff with a cook, a butler and two maids all of whom had been with the estate for more than a few years and were more than happy to learn that they would be able to stay on in their original capacities. It was a very amiable arrangement for all involved and Bella was glad to see the smiles on their faces as the introductions were made. It was turning out to be a very happy household which was a relief to her.

He had also managed to find a wonderful young woman by the name of Emily to serve as her lady's maid. She was a wonder with all things having to do with hair and dress and Bella was beyond thankful especially when they had gone shopping to expand her wardrobe.

Despite her threat to her father, Bella had dreaded that particular excursion, but she would never admit that to Damon. Just seeing his anxious expression as she entered the dress shop was worth keeping her reluctance to herself.

"What has such a secret smile upon your face this afternoon Miss? Could it be the prospect of the company of a young gentleman this evening?"

Bella jumped at the sound of Emily's voice behind her.

"Goodness Emily! We're going to have to put bells on you if you keep startling me so!"

"Well Miss, if you wouldn't keep losing yourself to daydreams, I wouldn't startle you in the first place, now would I?" She smiled at her young charge.

Bella gave her a mock disgruntled look in the mirror before smiling.

"I suppose not Emily. And in answer to your question, it was not a young gentleman I was thinking of but the look on my father's face as I entered the dress shop yesterday."

She giggled just thinking of it again.

Emily shook her head and tsk'ed at Bella. "Poor Mr. Salvatore, burdened with such an unsympathetic daughter! You should be ashamed of yourself Miss, enjoying his discomfort such as ye are!"

Bella sighed and frowned. "Fine, take away all of my fun why don't you."

Emily began moving around the room, pulling things from the wardrobe and drawers, laying out various items on the bed just before opening the door to the maids who entered the bathing room with huge steaming buckets of water.

"Up with you now Miss. You must be ready by six sharp if you are to be on time for dinner at the Whitlock estate."

Rising from the plush vanity bench, Bella's stomach filled with the flutters of what felt like an army of butterflies upon the reminder of where and with whom she would be spending her evening.

She began to wonder what he would look like as a human at the age of sixteen. Would he be lanky; all arms and legs? Or would he have already filled out somewhat into the man he would ultimately be? What color were his eyes? What would his personality be like? Arrogant? Shy? Strong and self assured? Cocky? Would he be a gentleman toward her or would he shun her as a newcomer?

All these things she pondered as she absently undressed and lowered herself into the tub, sighing as the hot water relaxed her knotted muscles.

Her father's blood had helped immensely but she hadn't felt the same since she had been denied a decent proximity to her true mate.

She was sure just being in the same room as him for a time would do wonders and she looked forward to this evening for that benefit, if for no other reason.

She just hoped that he would not reject her outright for she was certain that, as a human, he would not feel the effects of the mating bond as profoundly as he had as a vampire, even though he had obviously ignored the bond even then for whatever reason until the night of her birthday, when his instincts no longer could.

She wondered if vampire Jasper had realized what had happened that night. She sighed as she began to bathe. She may never have answers to such questions. She needed to focus on the here and now. Tonight she would do her best to charm one human Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

~o0o~

She descended the stairs to her father carefully, gloved hand gripping the banister lightly.

It wouldn't do to take a tumble down the stairs after all. She mentally rolled her eyes as she thought of the fact that she was most likely, the worlds first and only clumsy member of the vampire race. How she'd been lucky enough to win that particular lottery she wasn't sure, but the fact remained; she was.

Damon watched as his daughter descended the stairs. She was lovely and he was in just a bit of awe at the fact that this beautiful creature was his daughter.

He felt a renewed sense of determination as she joined him, taking the arm he offered. He would see her happy and settled, and god help any who stand in the way of that.

* * *

~o0o~

The carriage ride to the Whitlock estate was short; walking distance really. Still, not practical in all of their finery. They weren't quite as dressed up as they would have been for a ball, but it was close.

Still, as short as the ride was, Bella found herself having to breathe deeply a few times to try and control her nerves. At least as deeply as she could in the corset she was trussed into. She caught her father studying her as they pulled up in front of the home and she sent him a shaky smile.

"Bella, are you alright?" He'd obviously heard her racing heart and shaky breaths. "You aren't going to faint on me are you?"

For once in her life, she couldn't become indignant at that question because she herself wasn't entirely sure of the answer.

Looking at him seriously she answered. "I don't think so. I just need to stand straight and take some air. The sooner we get out of this carriage the better."

He nodded and popped the door open, not waiting on the attendant, and promptly handed her out of the carriage, supporting her with a hand at her elbow as she made a little circuit, taking in as much air as possible.

Once she was feeling better, she nodded to her father, taking his offered arm properly, and they made their way to the door.

The butler answered the door and they waited while he announced their presence. They were then escorted to the parlor for introductions and to await dinner.

Bella clutched to her father's arm and he patted her hand in comfort as he looked in her eyes. That one look spoke volumes to Bella. It said _I'm with you, I'll support you, and I'll go over and through anyone I have to just to see you happy._

She smiled at him and he nodded, knowing that she got it.

Once in the room, Bella could see that this was a small dinner party with just a few guests which relieved her somewhat.

They were approached by who could only be their hosts. She could see the resemblance in both Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock to their son for he was a perfect blend of the couple speaking to her father at the moment.

Then her father got her attention from her musings. "Isabella, I'd like you to meet our hosts for this evening, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. Mr and Mrs. Whitlock, this is my daughter Isabella."

Performing a perfect curtsy, she spoke. "It's wonderful to make your acquaintance Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock. I thank you for having us in this evening."

Mrs. Whitlock smiled warmly. "My what a beautiful daughter you have raised Mr. Salvatore. And such a proper young lady! You must be very proud."

He inclined his head. "I am to be sure, Madam. She is the light in my life."

"Well, may I introduce her to my daughters Mr. Salvatore? I am sure you men would like to have a chance to speak before dinner begins and it would just bore her, I'm sure."

"That would be lovely Mrs. Whitlock. Thank you."

"Come along dear. I'm sure that you will get along splendidly with my daughters and they will adore you. Young ladies your age and station are not very plentiful here in Houston I'm afraid, so it would be best to find friends in each other! This is such an important time in the life of a young lady and you need the support that other young ladies can provide!"

Bella smiled. "I do agree with you Mrs. Whitlock and I look forward to forming friendships with your daughters."

"Wonderful dear! Ah, here we are! Miss Isabella Salvatore, may I introduce my daughters Julia Lynn Whitlock and Jane Ann Whitlock."

They all curtsied to each other and took seats while Mrs. Whitlock left to see to other guests.

"So Isabella, how do you like Houston so far? Papa told us that you have only just moved here from Virginia?" Julia smiled warmly at her while awaiting a response and Isabella decided that she liked her already. She seemed very genuine.

"Yes. That is true, and I like it very much so far. It's beautiful here and the city is very pleasing."

Jane spoke up then. "Papa told us that your father purchased the old Lawson estate. How do you like it? Julia and I have never been inside it but we're told by our mother that it's very pleasing. Old Mr. Lawson died without heirs you see and never entertained in our lifetimes at least. I'm sure he did when his wife was alive and he was active in the community. It would have been a shame if they hadn't because it's such a grand home from what we're told."

Julia reached over and laid a hand on her little sister's arm. "Goodness Jane, let her answer! As it is, she can't get a word in edge-wise!"

Jane blushed to her roots while sneaking a glance at Bella who smiled at her and her sister warmly.

"It's quite all right. I don't mind. Now, in answer to your questions, I love the estate. It's a wonderful home, and your mother was quite right, it's very grand inside. Perhaps your parents would consent to your visiting very soon? I would love to have you over for tea perhaps, and maybe a game or two?"

Jane bounced in her seat as Julia smiled. "I'm sure Mama would consent to such and we'd obviously love to attend a tea with you."

Both she and Bella smiled widely as Jane could barely contain her excitement.

* * *

~o0o~

Jasper sighed to himself as he adjusted his cuffs. Yet another dinner party loomed ahead and he simply wasn't looking forward to it. He supposed he must get used to these functions as he was no longer considered a child as he was joining his father in the business world. These sorts of dinners would be common place in his life from now on after all. To dread them would literally be to dread a goodly portion of his life and he simply couldn't see resigning himself to such misery.

So thinking, he straightened his shoulders and resolved to find something enjoyable in each and every dinner party he had to attend from this day forward.

Arriving in the parlor where everyone was gathered, he found his father and went to him immediately. He seemed to be in deep conversation with a man he'd never seen before. The man looked to be very self assured and relaxed, even in an unfamiliar environment which impressed Jasper. Not many men could manage such ease around such notable company after all.

It spoke to either the mans confidence in himself and his abilities or arrogance.

Jasper would reserve judgement until he was able to speak to the man himself or at least observe him for a time in conversation with others.

"Ah, Jasper! Son, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Damon Salvatore, lately of Virginia. He and his lovely daughter have just purchased and settled in the old Lawson estate. They have settled here for the foreseeable future and Mr. Salvatore may well become a third partner in our business."

Jasper's eyebrows rose just a bit and he turned to the new comer, hand extended.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Salvatore and welcome to our fair city of Houston. I hope your stay here is long and profitable."

They shook and Jasper nearly shivered at the contact. He got an odd feeling from Mr. Salvatore. Not necessarily bad, but not entirely good either. He would keep a careful eye on the man, to be sure.

Damon had never met someone whose gaze seem to pierce straight through him, until today that is. The young man in front of him seemed to read him within seconds and it wasn't an entirely comfortable sensation. He felt he would have to be very careful around Jasper Whitlock in order to maintain his secrets; very careful indeed.

Damon had gone back to his conversation with Mr. Whitlock and Mr. Franken but kept half an eye on young Jasper as that one surveyed the room.

He nearly laughed when the young one's slow gaze locked on the corner his daughter currently occupied and his eyes widened perceptibly.

At a lull in the conversation, Jasper addressed his father.

"If I may, who is seated with my sisters this evening? I don't believe I've ever seen her."

Mr. Whitlock smiled with a knowing look in his eye as he answered his son.

"That would be Miss Isabella Salvatore, Mr. Salvatore's daughter. She is beautiful, is she not son?"

Jasper was entranced. She was beyond beautiful and he resolved to meet her as soon as the introduction could be made.

"She is indeed father." He murmured out somewhat distractedly. Then as if shaking himself from a trance, he faced his father.

"Where is mother? I would see to the other guests with her. I wouldn't want to be seen as unsociable after all."

His father had trouble at that point, in containing his considerable mirth but he managed an answer.

I do believe that I spied her last near the kitchen, checking on dinner I would assume. I am sure she would welcome an escort from her attentive son as she makes her hostess rounds before the meal."

Jasper nodded once and was off with single-minded determination.

Mr. Whitlock looked at Damon and Mr. Franken and began to chuckle along with them at his son's transparency.

Mr. Franken sighed in nostalgia. "Ah the perils of youth. Such a wondrous time!"

Mr Whitlock looked seriously at Damon. "I'm of a mind to warn you that you may have a request for courtship to consider very soon Mr. Salvatore. Jasper is a very serious and very determined young man who doesn't dither when he wants something. He's not at all like other young men his age. He's more like a shrewd seasoned businessman trapped in the body of a youth and he's always been that way."

Damon nodded. "As long as he's a respectable young man of means and my daughter deems him acceptable, then such an arrangement will be welcomed. I am well assured already on the former, now all we need know is the outcome of the latter."

Damon held up his glass in a salute and the other two men followed suit. One thing they could agree on; it would be interesting to watch and see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I look forward to hearing what you all think of this chapter. Please review and let me know? LOL It's the closest thing to a discussion I can get for now. Thinking of making a Facebook page just for discussion. I'll let you know if/when I do!**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella was shocked to realize, after a while, that she was having a wonderful time getting to know Julia and Jane. They were both very warm and welcoming, not to mention genuine and she treasured that quality.

"Oh Isabella, I can't wait for you to join us for a ball!" Jane looked over at Julia.

"Jules, when do you think the next ball might be?" She then looked over to Bella, without letting her sister answer and whispered.

"I may even be able to attend this year! Mama said that she would speak to Papa! Oh! I simply can't wait!"

Bella laughed and looked at Julia who had an amused albeit exasperated expression on her face.

"Jane Ann Whitlock! Can you please calm yourself?! Goodness sister, you're going to go into fits if you're not careful! Not to mention you're being awfully rude to Isabella when you don't let her speak."

Bella watched as Jane wilted like a flower and her heart clenched a little bit for her. She leaned over to Julia just a bit.

"It's alright really. I love her exuberance. She's excited about everything and it's infectious! You almost can't help but be happy around her and I love that already."

Bella smiled at Jane and Julia, who also had a kind smile on her face.  
"I bet it's impossible to be in a dark mood around Jane."

Jane was beaming now and Julia chuckled.

"You've certainly managed to describe our Jane's personality with precision Isabella. You may even rival our dear brother in his ability to analyze someones personality and he's a master at it."

Bella leaned back a bit in her seat. "Really?"

Jane nodded. "Oh my yes!" Then she looked around the room.

"Jules, where is our brother? He's supposed to be here. Oh, you simply must meet him Isabella! Perhaps Mama or Papa could make the introduction!"

She looked at her big sister. "Should I go find Mama and ask her Jules? Or Papa?"

Just then, Julia spotted her mother making one last circuit of the room accompanied by none other than her brother. She smiled at Jane.

"No need sister. I see Mama, and she is being escorted by our brother. They look to be making their way here."

Jane bounced a bit and looked at Bella. "Oh, they'll be here in minutes Isabella, and then you will meet our brother. I believe he will like you very much!" She smiled widely at that and looked to her sister.

"What do you think Jules?"

Julia nodded absently. She was still watching them and then her breath caught.

"Oh goodness. It looks as though William Braniff has joined them." She looked at Bella.

"William Braniff is the eldest son of a wealthy plantation owner. He is a very sought after suitor, but has remained disinterested in anyone for the past three seasons. I find it curious that he's joined Mama and Jasper in their rounds, although it does look as though he's in conversation with Jasper."

She shrugged a delicate shoulder and all three girls began watching the trio discreetly.

Bella's heart almost tripped as she took in Jasper as a human for the first time. He was very handsome, bordering on beautiful for a male. He was easily six feet tall, with broad shoulders, a strong chest and trim hips. She blushed as she took in his muscled legs that were showcased wonderfully in his superbly tailored trousers. God, he was gorgeous! He certainly didn't look like any sixteen year old that she had imagined he would.

His hair was a bit shorter than she was used to seeing on him but she imagined that was due to not being currently stuck in the army where haircuts were probably difficult to obtain. His face was softer in appearance too and as they drew closer she could see that his eyes were the grassy green color of his mothers.

She looked at Julia and Jane then and they were both watching her with smiles on their faces and knowing looks in their eyes.

She huffed a bit and waved a gloved hand in a dismissive fashion.

"Why are you two fairly leering at me?" She blushed guiltily as she fanned herself a bit.

"Has it grown warm in here of the sudden? Are you two warm? Perhaps I should take some air before dinner. Would you two care to accompany me?" She began to rise from her seat when she heard the voice of Mrs. Whitlock.

"Ah, Isabella! Good, you're still here."

Bella turned to face her and she continued.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. William Braniff and also my son Mr. Jasper Whitlock. Boys, this is Miss Isabella Salvatore, lately of Virginia, now a resident of our fair city as her father has just purchased the old Lawson estate."

Bella curtsied to them in turn and William took her hand bowing over it and then peeking up at her.

"It is a supreme honor to meet you Miss Salvatore and may I just say that your beauty is unmatched. I look forward to an introduction to your father so that I may seek permission to court you."

Her breath hitched in surprise as her eyes widened a bit.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Braniff."

Her eyes cut quickly to Jasper and he was a study in controlled anger. He looked cool and in control, but Bella could see the little things such as the storm brewing in those green eyes and the slight tightening of his features.

"May I escort you in to dinner Miss Salvatore?"

She smiled at him politely. "I believe that I shall accompany my father this evening Mr Braniff, but I thank you for your offer."

Disappointment flashed in his eyes for a brief moment before he inclined his head. "Of course."

She looked at Jasper then and he smiled at her. She thought she could see something like relief in his eyes but it was gone in a second so she couldn't be sure.

Taking her gloved hand, he bowed over it and pressed a gentle kiss to the back before looking up at her, his gaze heated.

"Miss Salvatore, the pleasure is mine." His voice moved across her like silk and satin and she literally felt goosebumps rise over her body in response to it.

She had to fight the urge to close her eyes and savor it and she felt an immediate response in her center. She almost moaned at the sight and sound of him and her breath hitched at what he could do to her with one sentence from his gorgeous lips.

Almost snatching her hand away from him, she looked around frantically for her father. Finally spotting him, she hastily excused herself and practically ran to him.

Jasper watched her go with a wicked glint in his eyes. He now knew that she was his. It was only a matter of time and opportunity.

He heard his mother then. "Well! Jasper Whitlock, I don't know what you did to the poor girl to make her run off like her tail feathers were on fire, but you had better apologize like the gentleman I know you are."

He smiled at her. "Yes ma'am, I will."

William slapped him on the back then, smirking in triumph.

"Better luck next time Whitlock. Oh, and may the best man win."

* * *

~o0o~

Damon had been surprised when his trembling daughter had glued herself to his side just as dinner had been announced but he had escorted her into the dining room without comment, seating her and then himself.

He began to observe the glances that passed between his daughter and the young Mr. Whitlock and almost sighed in impatience. These things were so much easier in modern times and everything here, now seemed so tedious.

What did surprise him was the equally interested glances of one William Braniff. Now there was a wrinkle that he hadn't anticipated and from the looks of it, neither had young Whitlock.

He felt like cackling in glee. Now this could be fun.

Dinner was altogether pleasant and he looked forward to the challenge of the after dinner discussion he was sure would be arranged.

He wondered if young Mr. Whitlock would beg off in order to pursue his daughter or if he would succumb to duty and attend the discussion.

He didn't have to guess what Mr. Braniff would choose. He frowned a bit at that. The man, on the surface, was a gentleman, but Damon could detect an underlying current of a predatory nature and that worried him where his daughter was concerned.

He knew though, that if push came to shove, his daughter could defend herself. She was half vampire after all. Maybe not as strong as a full vampire, but certainly stronger than a mortal man.

He would have to watch the situation closely though due to the fact that she could not compel anyone to forget any incident that may happen.

After dinner was over, as expected, the men were gathering in the study for brandy and conversation, the women in the parlor.

He escorted his daughter out and she quickly found herself in the company of the Whitlock girls which eased his mind somewhat.

And so it was with her smile of reassurance that he made his way to the library, ready to do some negotiating.

Bella watched her father go with a smile. He really had changed where she was concerned and she marveled at that. It really made her heart ache a bit for all of the years that they had missed out on, but she couldn't dwell on that now. They could only move forward and be grateful for what they had now.

Julia and Jane moved to either side of her taking an arm each and she smiled at them in question.

"Come outside with us to the garden Isabella. It's much too stuffy in here and it will be wonderful to take the air."

"You're right. That does sound refreshing."

She laughed as they tugged her along. "By all means, please lead on!"

Once well out into the garden they rounded on her.

"Alright Isabella, why did you run from our brother?"

Jane looked perplexed. "What did he do? I didn't see him do anything, but Mama said that he must apologize."

Bella looked down. How could she answer the question? She had no idea. She couldn't very well tell them the truth! That their brother, with one simple sentence, had completely overwhelmed her senses and she hadn't known how to handle it at that moment. She decided to go with a half truth.

"Well you see, he was just so…...he was so…." She huffed and sat on a bench. Then she peeked up at her two new friends and they were both grinning at her.

Julia spoke. "You fancy our brother! It's true isn't it?"

Bella gave them a tiny nod and they both squealed and giggled, Jane hopping around in a small circle.

"Oh how wonderful! You'll be our new sister! Oh, and we can plan the most beautiful wedding this town has ever seen! Oh Julia, we must start now! Mama will be so pleased Isabella! And oh goodness, think of the beautiful babies you'll have! Between you and my brother, they'll be the most beautiful children anyone has ever seen!"

Bella shot up off the bench, eyes wide as saucers.

"Jane! My goodness! We were just introduced and I practically ran from him and now you have us married with babies! I think you're getting a little ahead of things."

Little Jane had the good sense to look embarrassed and Bella hurried to console her.

She chuckled a bit. "Don't worry Jane, I'm not offended. Just slow down a bit. Maybe we should wait for an official courtship to happen before you have us residing in wedded bliss, hmm?"

Jane smiled and nodded, giving Bella a small hug.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I just get so excited and I like you so much already and you seem so perfect for him. That's all."

Julia crossed her arms over her chest and shot a look at her sister. "She's going to think the whole family is insane Jane, if you keep going.'

Bella laughed and shook her head. "No Julia, it's alright really. I'm not the type to be easily offended."

Julia huffed. "That's most fortunate for us considering the social gaffes my sister has committed this evening. If I tell Mama about this Jane, you won't see the light of day for a very long time, much less another social event any time soon."

Just then they heard their mother calling for them and they looked to Bella who waved a gloved hand.

"You two go ahead. I'd like to stay out here for a bit. I'll be along later.

"Alright Isabella. We'll see you in a bit!"

Bella sighed and began walking the path through the many plants and shrubs, the moonlight cutting through to light the way.

She thought about her reaction to Jasper earlier and goosebumps erupted again while a burst of excitement shot through her. He really was breathtaking and she looked forward to getting to know him as a person.

She never had that opportunity in her time after all. They had been staunchly kept apart and now she knew the real reason why. She was sure Alice had known. And if Alice had known, then odds are, Edward had known also.

This lead to her thinking about seeing Edward rushing up just as she had disappeared and a spike of fear shot through her chest at just what they had left behind for her poor uncle to deal with. She hoped with all her heart that the Cullen's would not seek retribution for what had happened to Alice. She would have to speak to her father about it and see what he thought they could do.

Coming back to herself, she looked around to see that she had wandered away from the house quite a distance so she turned to go back when she suddenly felt hands on her, pulling her into an alcove.

It was William Braniff, she could see, just before he leaned down to kiss her. Turning her head quickly she pushed against his chest.

"Mr. Braniff! Unhand me at once sir! My father will hear of this, you may be sure!"

"Isabella," he chuckled darkly, "what other reason would you have for being out here alone if not to entice me my lovely girl? And without a chaperone? I think that makes things abundantly clear my dear."

She realized her huge mistake and icy dread filled her. Certainly, she was strong enough to take care of this weasel but she couldn't compel him to forget that he'd just been handled by a young girl and she couldn't risk that. It very well might end in disaster.

Her mind raced as he was kissing his way down her neck to her collar bone.

She struggled again weakly and tried to appeal to his morals once again.

"Please Mr. Braniff. I have made a terrible mistake and my Papa is sure to punish me for it, but I did not mean to entice you. Please unhand me!"

She let loose the tears that really were genuine from her fear of screwing up this entire mission and they traced a path down her cheeks.

"Please, please let me go!" She let loose a small scream then and he snarled and slapped her.

"Quiet woman or I'll have to teach you to be quiet. Believe me, in time you'll learn."

"I don't believe you'll be teaching her anything anytime soon Braniff. Now unhand the lady and get off of Whitlock property and don't ever come back. You're no longer welcome here."

Bella whipped her head around and sobbed in relief at the sight of Jasper standing there poised for a fight.

"You want a fight Whitlock? Fine, I'll give you a fight. Whoever wins gets the girl."

Jasper removed his jacket and began rolling his sleeves up.

"You'll get your ass whooped tonight Braniff," he looked at Bella "pardon my course language Miss." He inclined his head at Bella and then turned back to Braniff. "But I'm not fighting over Miss Salvatore. I'll court her properly with her father's blessing, or I'll not court her at all. She isn't property to be fought over."

He barely had the words out when Braniff snarled and charged, both of them landing in a heap on the garden path.

Bella could see Braniff take a shot to the ribs just as he aimed a fist at Jasper's face.

Jasper dodged it just in time and rolled them over. From there, he proceeded to deliver on that "ass whooping" he had promised Braniff until the man called out that he yielded.

Jasper got up and offered a hand up to Braniff but the man spit on the ground and heaved himself up on unsteady legs.

"Now get off of Whitlock property and don't come back."

Braniff scowled. "Gladly, and you can keep the whore."

Jasper spun him around and knocked him out completely for that. Scooping up his jacket, he turned to Isabella.

"May I escort you back to the house Miss Salvatore?"

He held out an arm for her and she moved to take it.

"I would like to thank you Mr. Whitlock. You saved me from my foolishness."

To her utter surprise he turned to her then and actually looked a bit angry.

"I did indeed Miss. You don't know what he had in mind for you and I won't go into it. Just know that I will not be keeping this from your father. He needs to know there are some issues with you that he should take care of before you get yourself hurt or killed."

Bella was standing there with her mouth slightly open in shock, eyes wide. She could not believe the vehemence with which he spoke to her.

"Issues he needs to…" She trailed off as the words slowly soaked in.

She pulled her arm from his as the anger went from a simmer to a boil almost instantly, a dark scowl taking over her face as she looked at him.

"I am not a child to be reprimanded or chastised. How dare you imply such a thing?"

"I dare Miss because of the situation you just put yourself in and the possible outcome of it had I not chanced upon you when I did. You're much too delicate to hear the details of what he would have done, but some ladies never recover from such treatment as he had in mind.

You should never have been that far from the house at such an hour and without a suitable escort and chaperone. It's just not done in polite society and there's a very good reason why it isn't.

You shouldn't even be out here alone with me."

Bella knew he was right for the most part but couldn't get her modern day sensibilities to stay dormant long enough to concede his valid points. Her anger was too great at this point.

Drawing herself up to her full height, which was only to his shoulder, she stared him right in the eye.

"Well, at least that I can solve on my own Mr. Whitlock! Good evening!"

So saying, she stalked around him and marched her way back to the house, her father just exiting to come looking for her.

Damon took in the situation quickly, zeroing in on the fresh blood on both hands of Jasper Whitlock, some his own from his knuckles but most belonging to the other guy.

Then he took in the seething form of his daughter and he probably could have given anyone a pretty accurate summary of what happened.

Bella had been alone outside, gotten herself into a situation, been rescued by the chivalrous young Mr. Whitlock and then didn't like what he had to say to her about the situation afterwards. He had most likely been angry at her for putting herself in such an unacceptable situation and Damon hated to say it but he was right.

But now his petite daughter was madder than a wet hen and he had to defuse the situation some how for her sake. Once she cooled off, he was sure that she would come to regret her actions and anger this evening.

He hated to play the stern father, but the situation required it. It was the only way to recover from this social gaffe that was gaining more witnesses by the minute.

"Isabella Salvatore, what has happened?"

Freezing in her tracks, Bella saw the dark look on her father's face and knew that she had to play along here. She had really fucked up and she knew it. She just didn't want to admit it, and now her father, sharp-witted man that he is, was giving her the only out that was available to her; that of the contrite and chastised child.

She burst into tears that weren't entirely faked and threw herself into her father's arms, sobbing into his shirt. "Oh Papa, it was terrible. He grabbed me and wouldn't let me go! I tried and tried to get away but he was much too strong for me, so I screamed out and then he slapped me and said terrible things to me and then Mr. Whitlock was there and he fought him and saved me from him Papa."

Damon held her away from him, looking into her face which was down-cast.

"Isabella, why were you out all alone in the first place? You know better, daughter."

To Damon's surprise, Julia and Jane Whitlock stepped forward from the small crowd that had formed.

"That's our fault Mr. Salvatore. We asked her to accompany us into the garden for some air and then our Mama called us in, and we left Isabella outside on her own. We should have brought her with us. Please accept our most sincere apologies."

Both girls looked thoroughly contrite and then Bella spoke up.

"No Papa, it's my fault for not accompanying them back inside. I knew better, but the night air was just so refreshing and I didn't want to go back inside just then. But it's not their fault!"

She looked imploringly now at a decidedly stern looking Thomas Whitlock.

Mr. Whitlock turned to two other men. "Would you two go and find the scoundrel that did this and bring him up to the house?" He turned to his son. "I assume that he is no longer conscious son?"

Jasper shook his head. "No sir, he is not. I left him back by the rose arbor."

Mr. Whitlock clapped his son on the back. "Good work son."

Damon turned to him, hand extended. "I thank you for saving my daughter young Mr. Whitlock. I don't know what I would do if she had come to more harm than what was already inflicted. Rest assured that the rules a young lady must live by will be reinforced this evening."

Thomas Whitlock nodded while looking at his daughters. "Yes, it seems that more than one young lady needs reminding this evening."

Bella turned to him. "No please Mr. Whitlock! It was entirely my fault! They did nothing wrong and I would hate to see them punished for something when the fault is mine alone."

Damon decided to intervene before this became yet another social mis-step on his daughter's part.

"Isabella, it is not our place to argue. The gentleman of the house has the facts and will act accordingly, just as I will with you. They are his responsibility as you are mine. Now come along daughter. We have imposed on our hosts long enough and I must see to you at home."

Hanging her head, she mumbled out. "Yes Papa."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief. The longer she continued to argue the points the worse the situation was becoming socially. He certainly didn't want things to get to a point where she was labeled headstrong and untrainable. He had seen that happen to some girls and it had ruined them socially which in this element of society, meant being declared unfit to be a wife.

Making their way through the Whitlock home, Damon paused in the foyer long enough to once again, convey his thanks for their hospitality and his gratefulness to Jasper for his actions on the part of his daughter.

"If there is ever anything that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to let me know."

Jasper grasped Damon's hand in a firm shake.  
"I would like to call on you sometime tomorrow, if I may?"

"Of course. Would you care to come for breakfast? We may speak privately afterward and then go straight to your father's office as I have business there tomorrow. Is eight o'clock acceptable to you?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes sir. That would be most agreeable."

Damon smiled. "Splendid, I'll see you then. Good night."

* * *

~o0o~

Handing Bella into the carriage, he sighed out in relief. It would seem that young Jasper was not put off by Bella's less than acceptable display this evening.

Once they were underway, he looked at his daughter. "Are you alright Bella?"

She blew out a breath and her fists balled in her lap.

"You just can't imagine how hard it was not to hand that bastard his ass when he attacked me! And then to have to stand there and be chastised for everything like a small child….Gah!"

He didn't smirk at her frustration for once and she knew that meant a serious conversation was forthcoming.

"If you had simply followed the rules of etiquette Bella, you would not have been in that situation in the first place. Yes, you may ultimately be able to hand someone like Braniff his ass, but you would have compromised the whole reason we're here my darling daughter.

You see how the Whitlock's live. They must uphold and function within the morals of Houston high society. Scandal can ruin an entire family in this era Bella, and that's something they cannot risk.

In order to snare and ultimately wed Jasper Whitlock, you must make yourself acceptable in the society in which they live. We knew it wouldn't be an easy task before we came here, but you must not make any more errors such as the one you made this evening. It would be devastating. And I'm not just referring to staying out without escort. I also refer to protesting against Mr. Whitlock when he spoke of correcting his daughters.

You must not give the impression of being headstrong and argumentative Bella. Those are not qualities that are sought after in a southern society wife my dear. Those, as distasteful as they may be to you, are the facts."

She peeked up at him. "Couldn't you just compel him?"

Bella realized her huge mistake when she saw her father's eyes turn so cold they probably could have frozen fire.

She knew of his past and some of what had happened with the vampire Katherine after all, so what had possessed her to suggest such a thing she would never know. This just seemed to be her night for major fuck ups.

"I'm sorry Papa, I should have never suggested such a thing."

"No you shouldn't have. It makes me thankful that you don't have the ability, and that is something I never thought I would say Isabella. Never thought I would have to say."

The carriage came to a halt in front of their home and he wasted no time hopping out and handing her out.

He briskly walked her to the door and once inside, dropped his arm, turning his back on her. "Retire to your rooms Bella. I shall see you tomorrow evening."

With that, he stiffly made his way to his study, closing the door soundly.

Tears, hot and shameful, sprang into her eyes as she thought about what her thoughtless words had probably done to her father, and she ached to go to him, so that is what she did, come what may.

She saw him sitting in his darkened study by the window, staring absently out as he sipped his drink. He looked haunted and her heart cracked a bit at having done that to him.

She went to him then and knelt beside his chair, laying her head against his leg.

"Dad, please forgive me? I'm sorry, so sorry, for hurting you with my thoughtlessness. I love you so much and my heart is breaking with the thought that you are ashamed of me. Please don't hate me?"

She choked on a sob then and she buried her face in her folded arms and let the tears take her.

Reaching down, Damon drew his daughter to him in an embrace, rocking gently.

"Hey kid, it's okay." He ran a hand over her sweet smelling hair and sighed. "You just caught me off guard, that's all. I could never hate you. You are now the one being in this world that I love the most, believe it or not."

She sighed gratefully, her head against his chest.

"I really fucked up tonight."

He chuckled. "While you had some errors in judgement, none of it is so bad that it's beyond recovery. The young Mr. Whitlock is coming for breakfast after all." He gave her a squeeze.

She sighed and sat back on the floor. "Yeah, it could be to tell you just what a fuck up your daughter is and how you need to fix it. He seems very helpful like that."

"Hey, don't let your old man's pessimism creep into your personality now dear. It won't help the situation, at all. Remember, we've come too far to give up now. You need sleep. Things will look better in the morning when you've had a good nights rest. That, or they'll be just as shitty, but you won't be as tired."

He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"That was profound Dad. May I quote that on the next sampler that I do on a rainy day by the fire?"

He grinned. "Oh absolutely. Something to pass down to the grandkids."

She struggled up from the floor, nearly face planting before she was able to stand straight.

"No, I don't need a hand up, thanks anyway."

He smirked. "You looked like you had it, and if you hadn't I could have used the laugh."

He took a sip of his drink and she shot him a dark look.

"That's it. I'm outta here. Good night father."

He saluted her with his glass. "Good night daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously:_

_She struggled up from the floor, nearly face planting before she was able to stand straight._

_"No, I don't need a hand up, thanks anyway."_

_He smirked. "You looked like you had it, and if you hadn't I could have used the laugh."_

_He took a sip of his drink and she shot him a dark look._

_"That's it. I'm outta here. Good night father."_

_He saluted her with his glass. "Good night daughter."_

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Rise and shine Miss Isabella! 'Tis past time that you were out of that bed! You'll sleep the whole day away if you stay any longer!"

Bella groaned and pulled a pillow over her head to block the light that was rapidly filling the room as Emily methodically pulled back all the heavy drapes.

Mumbling out her displeasure under the pillow, she gasped as said pillow disappeared, Emily looming over her with a bright smile.

"What were ya saying Miss? I couldn't quite catch it, what with this pillow bein' in the way and all."

Bella shot a glare at Emily whose smile just seemed to widen, a wicked glint entering her light blue eyes.

"I said that you are entirely too chipper this early in the morning. It's not natural Emily, didn't anyone ever tell you?"

"Early Miss? Why, it's nigh on half past six! I was told by your father that there's a young man that's due here at eight. I thought ya may be wantin' to be there to greet him."

Emily grinned as Bella's eyes widened, the sleepy haze clearing from them completely as she shot up.

"Oh lord Emily! I nearly forgot! What will I wear?!"

Emily moved to the massive wardrobe. "You just let me worry with that Miss while you take care of your morning ablutions. We'll have ya fixed up for your young man in no time, we will."

An hour later found Bella outside wandering in the garden. She was entirely too anxious to eat anything and she found that an early morning walk in the garden surrounding the estate seemed to relax her, allowing her to quiet her mind from the constant tumult that seemed to plague her since their arrival in this time.

Emily, who had accompanied her was sat on a bench in a shady alcove quietly reading a novel as Bella absently meandered the pathway that lead to the front of the estate.

She had picked a yellow rose, one of a buttery color that matched the dress she wore, and was staring down at the path while taking in it's delicate scent when she nearly collided with a well dressed gentleman with very strong hands.

Hands that were now holding her, keeping her from sprawling gracelessly on her backside.

As she unclenched her eyes and opened them, it was to see her hands lying against a strong chest.

Taking in his scent, she nearly moaned in longing. God! To be this close to her mate and not be able to do as she wished….it was agonizing to say the least.

Peeking up through her lashes, her breath caught as she became trapped in that grassy green gaze that was currently filled with conflict.

"Are you alright Miss Salvatore?"

Her breath left her as those dulcet tones washed over her from the luscious lips that were so close to hers…...too close.

Her eyes dropped down to those lips and then back to his eyes.

She licked her lips just a tiny bit at the thought of a kiss from him and was gratified to see his eyes follow the movement before shooting back to hers.

"Miss Salvatore?"

His hand came up to gently stroke the backs of his fingers on her cheek.

"You are so very beautiful." He whispered out.

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes to savor the feel of his skin against hers.

The moment was broken however, at the sound of her father's voice coming from the sun porch off the family dining room.

"Isabella? Come inside now. Young Mr. Whitlock will arrive any moment and it would be rude to keep him waiting."

The effect was immediate as Jasper gently but firmly set her away from him, looking down as a blush heated his face.

"You should mind your father Miss Salvatore. I'll be present shortly."

He tipped his hat and she dipped in a small curtsy.

"I thank you for saving me once again Mr. Whitlock."

She turned to go, but not before noticing the small smile on his face as he made his way to the stairs and the front entrance.

* * *

~o0o~

The knock sounded on the door at eight sharp.

Damon was impressed with the kids' punctuality.

He smirked to himself. He knew of their little meet up in the garden, even going so far as to keep Emily engaged in a quiet conversation while keeping one ear tuned to the interaction between his daughter and her mate.

With this kids manners and breeding, they needed every opportunity they could get to form their bond. He was determined to see it happen, but it needed to be done carefully.

Too much, too soon could see the kid thinking his daughter forward. Never a good thing in this time period.

Conversely, if the bond was not formed quickly enough, the war may lure him away and if he joined the army, this whole mission will have been for naught.

He rose from his seat to greet the kid as his butler announced him and showed him in.

"Good morning Mr. Salvatore. I thank you again for seeing me today."

"It's our pleasure Mr. Whitlock. Isabella and I welcome the company. Please, won't you be seated?"

Taking the chair indicated, he looked at Bella and inclined his head.

"Miss Salvatore."

She smiled at him. "Good morning Mr. Whitlock."

For the rest of breakfast, Bella was able to quietly observe Jasper as he and her father lost themselves in an in depth discussion about business and local politics that would have had Bella yawning if the scenery wasn't so delicious.

Just getting to watch him for a prolonged period of time without having to worry about someone watching her was a treat.

She could let her mind wander as she focused on those delectable lips or his strong yet refined hands that she could still feel holding her around her waist.

She was so focused on her thoughts that she was caught off guard when those green eyes locked with hers, one brow slightly cocked in question, a tiny smirk on his lips.

She blinked and looked to her father who was also smirking just a bit.

"I'm sorry father, did you say something?"

He nodded. "I did. I asked if you would like to attend the theater this evening. Mr. Whitlock has been kind enough to invite us to share their family's box."

She felt her face heat once again and cast her gaze down.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you for the kind invitation Mr. Whitlock."

"It's my pleasure Miss, not to mention my sisters will be thrilled to have your company."

She felt a stab of disappointment that she couldn't quite explain and met his gaze as she nodded.

"Your sisters, yes. I should be happy to spend time with them again."

She looked at Damon. "May I be excused Father?"

He frowned a bit but nodded. "Of course Isabella."

Both men stood as the butler held her chair for her and she made a quick escape to her rooms.

Jasper frowned as he retook his seat.

"I hope I have not offended her in some way."

Damon studied young Whitlock for a moment before speaking.

"May I be frank with you Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper met his gaze levelly and nodded. "Yes sir, I would prefer it if you were."

"Very well. Women are very mercurial Mr. Whitlock. Sometimes something that seems inconsequential to a man holds great significance to a woman."

He pinned Jasper with a serious look.

"Would you like me to share with you what just happened Mr. Whitlock?"

Jasper nodded. "I would sir, so that I may avoid making the same error in the future."

Damon laughed quietly. "Oh the naiveté of youth. You'll never gain enough knowledge to avoid offending the delicate sensibilities of a female son. You just have to master the art of the graceful and irresistible apology."

He smirked at Jasper's raised brows.

"Now, as for what just happened, she was thrilled with the prospect that you wanted her company for yourself, however, when you mentioned your sisters, well, she took that to mean that you didn't and that her presence was wanted merely for your sisters' benefit."

Damon watched in amusement as realization dawned and the kid shook his head as his eyes widened a bit.

"But that's not what I meant by it at all! I covet her company for myself, but it's not proper for us at this point!"

Damon watched a blush suffuse the kid's face and held up a hand to stave off the apology he knew was forthcoming for the kids' forthrightness.

"Mr. Whitlock…"

Jasper interrupted him, holding up a hand.

"Please pardon the interruption sir, but please call me Jasper. I feel that we are beyond the formalities at this point."

"Alright then, Jasper, we both know why you're here today. You would like to court my daughter, correct?"

Jasper nodded. "Yes sir, I would." He met Damon's gaze straight on with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"What are your intentions if this courtship is successful Jasper?"

Again, Damon was glad to see that the kid's gaze never faltered. "I intend to ask for her hand in marriage sir."

"You're awfully sure of yourself for having just met my daughter Jasper. I won't stand for her affections to be toyed with. I will watch you carefully because I love my daughter very much. She is most precious to me."

Jasper nodded. "I would expect no less sir, and I welcome your scrutiny. I will be more than happy to prove myself to you and your daughter."

Damon held out a hand and Jasper grasped it in a firm shake.

"You have my permission to court my daughter."

Damon sat back and smirked. "Now, I believe that you needed a bit of advice on the art of delivering a graceful and irresistible apology."

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_Edward shot from his seat, holding his mending arm close to his chest and Carlisle stopped him from rushing at Stefan._

"What is it Edward? What's happened?"

Edward looked at his family members, lastly coming to Jasper. "She's gone." He snarled. "They destroyed her."

* * *

~o0o~

There were several gasps heard around the room as Edward's words registered with the rest of the Cullen coven.

Jasper, who had been feeling a nagging pain in his chest since they had left Forks, didn't know quite what or how to feel. He smirked at the irony of that; the empath not knowing how to feel.

He could feel the shock and disapproval rolling off of Edward, most likely due to his current inner monologue.

Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him? He literally felt like laughing and he knew that he should be feeling devastated by the news of Alice's permanent demise but for some strange reason, he just didn't give a shit.

He reached up with a hand to rub at his aching chest for what seemed like the millionth time when he noticed something that perplexed him very much; the ache was fading and he was feeling much …...lighter was the only word that came to his mind.

Just as he was pondering these curiosities, he heard Edward's raised voice call out his name in alarm causing everyone in the room to focus on him, looks of horror and disbelief on each and every face in the room.

He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me that way?"

Carlisle approached him slowly, still looking shocked.

"Because son, you are fading!"

Jasper then looked down at his hands and arms and sure enough, he was actually becoming semi-transparent.

He heard Stefan speak up then and everyone in the room turned to look at his brightly smiling face as he locked his gaze with Jasper's.

"She's been successful. Jasper Whitlock is falling in love with Isabella Salvatore in the year 1859, Houston, TX."

Jasper's eye's widened as all the Cullen's gathered around him in silent shock.  
Stefan continued. "I suspect that once that relationship takes a permanent status, you will fade completely, never to have been known as you are.

Carlisle reached out to try and touch him and found it was like trying to touch a cloud that would reassemble itself after the disturbance was through.

"How do you feel son?

Jasper looked at him, shock still clear on his face.

"I feel light, everywhere. Physically, emotionally…...everywhere. Like I don't have a care in the world."

Edward scowled at him. "Even considering Alice's destruction?" He growled out.

Jasper glanced at him, now looking very peaceful.

"Yes, even considering that. I feel that nothing matters, but in a very positive way. Like I'm letting go. I feel none of the guilt that was a constant burden for me. No sadness, no anguish, just a lightness of spirit."

Stefan was still smiling. "Bonnie said that this part should not be painful or stressful for you and it seems that she was right. I'm happy that is the case."

Edward threw up his hands and growled. "Are we not losing sight of a major issue here? Carlisle, they destroyed Alice! They ripped her apart and burned her!"

Carlisle looked at Stefan and Stefan nodded. "She came here and was irate, calling my niece, Isabella, all sorts of foul names and vowing to stop her. She then threatened to kill her and she was planning to kill our friend Bonnie in order to stop our plans from going through. You see, Jasper is Isabella's true mate…." A scoff was heard from Edward while everyone else gasped.

"…..and my brother Damon, who is Isabella's father did not approve of her being with a cold one, so Bonnie sent Isabella and my brother back in time so that she could meet and marry her true mate as a human. That is what you are witness to as we speak.

Because Alice had threatened lives, his daughters in particular, he didn't feel it was safe to let her live and so we made the decision to destroy her. While I am sorry for your loss as a family, she really left us with little choice in the matter."

Carlisle nodded. "Sadly, I agree with you Stefan. We will miss her, but she brought this on herself, especially trying to keep true mates apart the way she did."

Edward weighed in again. "You cannot be serious Carlisle! You simply take their word for it?! Alice is gone forever and they are responsible! And Isabella is my mate, not Jasper's!"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his grieving wife, hugging her close as he looked at his first son.

"Edward, you see the proof before you. What more do you require? Add to that the fact that you left Isabella voluntarily and have experienced no ill effects from doing so and you have your answer to the true mate issue.

As far as being responsible for what happened to Alice, I believe that I made myself clear there too just minutes ago if you had cared to listen. By coming here and threatening lives, she brought her destruction on herself. She left them no choice. End of discussion."

Edward scoffed and threw himself into a chair scowling around the room until his gaze fell on Jasper who was fading out quickly now.

"You….." he sneered out, "….you and I will meet again someday Jasper Whitlock and when we do, I will get my mate back. You wait and see. It's a vow and a promise."

As soon as Edward's venomous words rang through the room, Jasper faded from their sight, not a wisp or a shadow left behind.

**Reviews keep me going folks. I have many stories going and working on them all is a pleasure, but it's also work. It helps tremendously when I know that my efforts are appreciated and your reviews do that for me. I read and appreciate each and every one, so please, let me hear from you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope it doesn't disappoint. Review and I'll be forever grateful. My love to those who take the time to do so. It's means much to me. Happy reading! ~Spudz**

**Oh, by the way, I don't own any of it and no copyright infringement is intended. Original plot is mine though.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Bella stared into the full length mirror in complete awe of the talents of her lady's maid.

"Emily! I can hardly believe I'm looking at myself! You are a worker of miracles."

Emily tsk'ed at her. "Nonsense Miss! You are beautiful already, but especially so wearing such a lovely dress and your hair done just so. I daresay your young man will be pleased."

Bella still stared, lost in thoughts. "Hmm, yes perhaps."

She couldn't help but wonder considering the fact that he had said that she was really going to be there for his sisters' company.

"Well Miss, I hope that gloom leaves you before you see him. No young man wants to see his love interest with such a sad countenance."

"I shall try Emily. It really will be lovely to see Julia and Jane again." She smiled at the thought of the ever cheerful Jane.

"There, ya see Miss? That's the smile I was lookin' to see! Now you're ready! Come Miss. Let's get you down to your father. I'm sure he's wonderin' what's happened to ya."

When she made her way down the stairs, her heart nearly beat from her chest as she realized that Jasper was there, waiting with her father. She had not expected that.

Jasper looked up as she descended the stairs and his breath hitched. He could scarce believe that someone so lovely was real.

She wore a royal blue gown that was bare at the shoulders and showed off her collar bones with just a hint of cleavage. Jasper's heart raced just looking at her and to his mortification, he felt his face heat with a blush.

Damon stepped forward and took her hand when she made it to the landing.

"Isabella, you look lovely daughter."

She smiled at him. "Thank you father."

Damon gestured toward Jasper. "I have given young Mr. Whitlock permission to escort you this evening if that is agreeable to you?"

Damon handed her gloved hand over to Jasper who had moved forward at the mention of his name.

Jasper bowed over her hand. "Miss Salvatore. It is my honor to escort you and may I say that you look very breathtaking this evening?"

Bella's heart picked up speed as those green eyes locked with hers over her hand.

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Whitlock. I look forward to the evening in your company."

He gave her a small smile and a dimple appeared in his left cheek.

Offering her his arm, he gestured to the doors. "Shall we be on our way then?"

Taking his arm, she barely refrained from leaning into him. The closer she was able to get to her mate, the more she longed for truly intimate contact. These little touches were quickly becoming torturous.

During the carriage ride, she noticed that her father expertly kept Jasper in a light conversation about local matters and she was grateful for the chance to recoup her composure without her mates attention. She had been surprised, after all, by Jasper's presence at her home. While it was a very pleasant surprise, it had upset her composure. She needed to be in the right mindset for dealing with being so near her mate, especially when she wasn't allowed to wrap herself around him and kiss him breathless as she longed to do. It wasn't proper after all, and it took real restraint on her part not to indulge in any forward touches, no matter how innocent they would have been in her time. She knew that in this time, they were not.

How she wished that she could fast forward time. She found herself smiling at the irony of her thoughts, and so she was once again, caught off guard as Jasper addressed her.

"What has inspired such a beautiful smile Miss Salvatore?"

She blinked, noticing the small smirk on her father's face. Looking up at Jasper, she decided to answer honestly.

"I was just thinking that it would be nice to have the ability to speed up time just a bit."

Jasper looked a bit worried. "You find my company to be tiresome then?"

Her eyes widened. "Goodness no! That is not what I meant at all Mr. Whitlock.

I was just thinking that it will be nice to get to a time when we see ourselves past some of the formalities that constrain us at present."

She looked down into her lap, a blush staining her cheeks.

Peeking up at him through her lashes, she was relieved to see that small smile back on his face.

"I too look forward to such a day Miss."

She smiled brightly at him. "Good. I'm greatly relieved to hear it."

After handing her out of the carriage in front of the theater, Jasper once again offered her his arm. Taking it, she was pleasantly surprised when he covered her hand on his arm with his other hand. It was such a small gesture, but the meaning behind it was profound. He was practically declaring his intentions publicly, and her smile couldn't get any brighter.

They moved off to the side together, waiting on her father who was greeting a group of gentlemen who had called for his attention. Obvious business associates, if Bella had to guess.

Her attention was drawn back to Jasper when he leaned toward her.

"I was wondering if you would grant me the pleasure of your company tomorrow for a day in the park? It's supposed to be a lovely day and we could have a picnic lunch there."

She looked up at him and smiled. "That's sounds wonderful Mr. Whitlock. I would love to accompany you. I'll be bringing along my lady's maid, Emily of course."

He smiled and patted her hand that was still on his arm. "I would expect no less Miss. I'll be there to collect you at eleven if that is acceptable?"

"Yes, that should be fine."

Damon joined them then and they moved through the crowd and into the theater lobby where the affluent of Houston society was taking refreshments prior to the show.

A server approached them with a tray full of beverages and Jasper turned toward her. "Would you care for a refreshment Miss Salvatore?"

She eyed the tray warily. "Nothing with alcohol please Mr. Whitlock."

"Lemonade then?"

She smiled. "Yes, please."

He reached over and selected two crystal glasses from the tray, nodding once to the server.  
Handing her one, he sipped at the other until a particularly high pitched and grating voice intruded upon them.

"Why Jasper Whitlock! It's been an age since I've seen you! A body would think you were avoiding me!"

Jasper smiled apologetically at Bella before angling his body toward the voice.

"Why Miss DuPree, I would never be so rude. I have been busy with joining my father's firm."

He turned fully back toward Bella and began the introductions.

"Miss Isabella Salvatore, may I present Miss Jessica DuPree?"

Bella eyed the shark like appearance of the girl and disliked her immediately, but smiled and inclined her head as was polite. "A pleasure."

The girl fairly sneered. "I'm sure."

Bella's brows rose just a bit and her hold tightened on Jasper's arm with her effort at self restraint. She saw Jasper glance down at her with something akin to amusement dancing in his eyes.

Jessica turned her attention back to Jasper and was instantly sweet once again. Too sweet. Bella found her to be nauseating and was sure that her lip was curling in distaste but couldn't help it.

"So Jasper, your father has you acting as the local welcoming committee does he? What a tiresome chore that must be."

She cast a condescending gaze at Bella before smiling in Jasper's direction once again.

Jasper caressed the back of Bella's hand again as he answered.

"I find Miss Salvatore's company to be utterly enchanting Miss DuPree. So enchanting in fact that I have asked and received permission to formally court her."

Bella smiled up at Jasper who was looking at her like she hung the moon while rubbing her hand that was still laid on his arm. Her heart warmed and sped up at the heat she detected in his gaze.

Their attention was brought back to earth with the outraged gasp that came from a now rage reddened visage of one Jessica DuPree.

"My Daddy said that you were due to ask permission to court me! He promised me! He said he was certain that once you settled in your father's business, that you would come round. You're supposed to be mine!"

Bella watched with wide eyes as the girl got redder and redder and actually stomped her foot.

Bella was now certain that if the Jasper of the old past was faced with the prospect of this girl, it was no wonder that he joined the army and left town as soon as he could. Not that she was belittling his patriotism or his sense of duty, but anyone faced with this harpy would welcome an escape, she was sure.

"Miss DuPree, I never alluded to such a thing. Please accept my apology if there was some sort of miscommunication between our families, but such a thing was never my intent."

He inclined his head to her. "Please excuse us, as I do believe it's time to be seated."

Jasper maneuvered them into the flow of bodies entering the theater proper and they glanced at each other in amused disbelief as they heard an enraged screech erupt from the lobby.

Bella had been pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed the show, and the company of Jasper's family was a delight. She didn't even mind the knowing looks that the elder Whitlock's were sending each other as they watched their son hold her gloved hand throughout the evening.

When the show was over and they exited the theater, she was whisked away from Jasper's side by his sisters who moved off to the edges of the crowd for privacy.

Little Jane was fairly vibrating with excitement and Julia had a very familiar smug Whitlock smirk in place.

Jane bounced in place. "Has he asked yet Isabella? Has he? It should be any time now! He's obviously in love with you already!"

Julia rolled her eyes and covered her sister's mouth with a hand.

"Goodness Jane. Take a breath before you swoon and give Isabella a chance to get a word out before you go on to the next question."

Bella grinned at them. "You two are endearing, do you know that?"

They both smiled brightly at her. Jane bounced. "We just love you Isabella! And we can tell our brother does too, although in a very different way. Well, you know what I mean. He…" And the hand was back over her mouth.

She nodded at her big sister, who turned her loose and held up a finger. Jane nodded again, but her mouth remained closed, her eyes wide and earnest.

Julia turned to her and grinned widely. "So, has he?"

Bella gave them a confused look. "Has he what? He asked for permission to court me, if that's what you mean." She tilted her head and shrugged a shoulder.

Jane erupted in frustration. "That's not what we mean at all! Oh why hasn't he just asked for your hand already?! We all know that you are the girl for him! I'm going to be so angry with him if someone else get's to you first! I'll never forgive him!"

Bella laughed. "Oh Jane! You make me sound like the last slice of pie at a banquet for goodness sake!"

They were interrupted by a very unwelcome high pitched voice that Bella recognized from earlier in the evening.

"Julia and Jane Whitlock! Why haven't you been over to see me? Why, I was just telling Mama that it's as though the whole of the Whitlock family has dropped off the face of the earth for as much as we see you any more!"

Julia turned to greet the addition to their group.

"Hello Jessica. Have you met Isabella yet?"

Jessica wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, we were introduced. Your brother said something about a ridiculous notion of courting her but I know he was just teasing me and trying to make me jealous. He'll settle soon and come calling, I'm sure. After all, everyone in Houston society knows that I'm the most desirable to take to wife due to my superior southern breeding and family connections."

Julia gave her a cool look. "I don't believe that my brother is the type of man to toy with a female's affections Jessica. What you're suggesting is insulting to my brother, our family and to Isabella. I do believe that you should apologize for your careless words and insinuations."

Jessica's eyes went wide with a mock innocent look. "Oh my! I surely didn't mean any insult by what I just said Julia! I would think after growing up together we would know each other better than that!

Julia eyed her with a doubting look just as Jasper joined them, taking Bella's hand in his, placing a kiss on the back.

"I do believe that your father is ready to depart Miss Salvatore."

"Very well. Good night Julia, Jane, Miss DuPree."

Jane rushed forward and gave her a hug. "Good night Isabella. Come round for tea soon, please? We could play one of those new games too! It would be lovely!"

Smiling, she patted Jane's back. "I would like that very much. I'll speak to my father and find out when I'm available."

She smiled up into Jasper's amused green gaze as she pried Jane's arms from around her waist.

Jasper stepped forward cupping his sister's cheek with one hand and looking into her eyes, "That'll be enough Jane. Miss Salvatore will see you again soon. It's time for you and Julia to get back over to Mother and Father."

Dropping her eyes and hanging her head just a bit, Jane nodded. "Yes Jasper. Good night Isabella."

Taking Jasper's arm, she smiled at Jane and Julia, "Good night you two. I'll see you very soon."

Julia looked at Jessica. "Won't you walk with us to join our parents Jessica?"

Jessica eyed Bella's hand on Jasper's arm with a sour expression before huffing. "I suppose I will since there is no gentleman to escort me. Good night Jasper."

Jasper inclined his head. "Miss DuPree."

Jasper turned to Bella lightly caressing her cheek. "We had better get back to your father Miss Salvatore."

Leaning her face into his caress, she nodded and moved to his side as he began walking.

Thoughts of all the formalities that were in their way at present filled her head and she stopped walking abruptly. Jasper looked down at her, his brow furrowed. "Is something wrong Miss?"

Bella nodded. "Yes." She looked up at him. "When are you going to call me by my first name?"

He smiled, amusement clear in his green eyes. "When you give me leave to do so."

She felt her face heat as she looked down. "Oh." She huffed. "Well, please do so Mr. Whitlock."

She met his gaze as he caressed the hand that was laid on his arm. "I shall do so Isabella, as long as you agree to use my given name also."

"Very well Jasper", she said as a smile made it's way to her lips.

He patted her hand with a smile and they continued on to her father's carriage where he waited for them.

Once inside the carriage, her father engaged them in conversation about the play which Bella responded enthusiastically to. "It was wonderful! I enjoyed it very much. Thank you for inviting us Jasper."

Damon's brows rose at the use of given names. This was a very good sign, indeed.

"It was my supreme pleasure to have your company Isabella." His eyes widened and he shot a look at an amused Damon. "And of course yours also Mr. Salvatore."

Damon nearly laughed at the slight blush that heated Jasper's cheeks at his near gaffe.

"Admirable recovery Mr. Whitlock." He smirked and then grinned as Isabella's dainty boot connected with his shin, hidden by her voluminous skirts.

Jasper grinned though. "Well, in light of your daughter's beauty, such a misstep would be forgivable, don't you agree Mr. Salvatore?"

"Oh indeed young Whitlock!"

Bella huffed. "Stop it, both of you."

Jasper looked to Damon. "Sir, I would like to take a stroll in the garden with Isabella when we arrive, if I may?"

"If she is agreeable, you may. I'll be relaxing on the veranda in the event that I should be needed."

Jasper looked at Bella who gave him a tiny smile. "I would enjoy taking the air with you Jasper. It should be refreshing after being in such crowds all evening."

The carriage pulled up to the front of their home and Jasper hopped out, turning quickly to help Bella.

Jasper then turned to Damon. "I'll say good evening here sir. I thank you again for allowing me the pleasure of escorting your daughter."

"You are welcome Jasper. I thank you for a fine evening out. It was enjoyable. Now go have your stroll. Remember, I will be on the veranda should you have need of me daughter."

"Thank you Papa." She kissed his cheek and whispered out, "Behave."

Damon put a hand to his chest and raised his brows to which she responded with a flat look. He grinned and entered the house.

Bella turned back to Jasper who held out his arm to her.

Taking the same path that they had encountered each other on the day previous, they strolled quietly for a time, both lost in thought.

Bella was nervous for some reason she couldn't fathom. Perhaps Jasper's mood was affecting hers? She could tell that there was something he wanted to say but was struggling with himself about it.

Finally he stopped and faced her in a small alcove created by an arbor covered in fragrant honeysuckle.

Reaching out, he cupped her cheek with a hand that trembled just a bit.

"Isabella, I don't really know what has happened to me since I met you, but I cannot go even a second without thoughts of you flooding my mind. You have taken me over fully and I find myself surrendering willingly. I feel such need within me when you are near, it's almost painful in it's intensity." He looked down, his uncertainty clear to her. "I apologize if my words are unwelcome…."

She reached up, placing two fingers over his silky lips.

Looking into his startled eyes, she smiled shyly. "I feel the same about you Jasper."

He reached up, took the hand that had been at his lips and kissed it gently.

She continued. "You have become the center of my world all of a sudden and I find myself lost to you, utterly and completely."

She met his gaze again and her breath caught at the heat and intensity she saw within it.

She let her eyes slide shut as she felt him grasp her chin gently just as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a slow, sensuous kiss.

She was now certain that there was nothing more perfect to be had in this world or the next, than a kiss from Jasper Whitlock.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have had a comment or two an how quickly it seems that Jasper and Bella are moving and I just wanted to remind everyone that she is half vampire, and so there is a vampire mate "pull" involved here instead of a simple human relationship that usually takes a while to develop. (My Husband asked me to marry him days after we first dated and we're still happily married after 25 years! Sometimes ya just know, ya know? LOL) Anyhow, that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. Gladys is based on my sweet southern lady of a grandmother. That was her name but I called her Mo-Mo my whole life. She basically raised me and then she lived with me when she couldn't live by herself any longer, until her death in '94. I miss her every single day. Don't own any of it. S. Meyer does.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_She let her eyes slide shut as she felt him grasp her chin gently just as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his in a slow, sensuous kiss._

_She was now certain that there was nothing more perfect to be had in this world or the next, than a kiss from Jasper Whitlock._

**~o0o~**

* * *

She awoke with a stretch and a smile, the night before the catalyst for the sweetest dreams she had ever had. She had no idea that one kiss could be so all-consuming.

She rolled over hugging her pillow with a girly giggle just as Emily entered the room, brows raised at this uncharacteristically giddy girl she was encountering this morning.

"Well Miss Isabella, would I be correct in assumin' it's that dashing young Mr. Whitlock that has put you in such a fine mood this mornin'?"

She bustled around the room, opening the drapes with a smile as she watched her young charge grin and hug her pillow.

Isabella sat up with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh Emily! Words just can't express! He's just so…...so…"

Emily grinned as she watched Isabella giggle again as she threw herself back into the downy fluff of her bed. "…..perfect Emily. He's perfect."

Emily lost herself for a moment, staring off into the distance, her visions of such a love finding her someday drawing a soft smile and a sigh from her. Shaking herself out of her momentary dream, she got down to business. She certainly didn't want her young lady to be late for her young gentleman's arrival later this morning.

"All right then! Up with you Miss! We've a lot to do and little time to do it if you're to be ready for your young man at eleven!"

With that, she answered the knock at the door from the house maids as they bustled in with buckets of steaming water for a bath.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Damon was in his study going over paperwork and contracts when he heard the early arrival of one Jasper Whitlock. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was just ten in the morning instead of the expected eleven, and he sighed. So, the boy wasn't wasting any time, that was for sure.

He smirked at the impatience of the kid but then furrowed his brow, rubbing his chest at the pang that shot through at the thought of handing his daughter over to anyone else.

His brows rose in genuine surprise at himself and he looked over at the bottle of aged bourbon on the sideboard, a sigh of resignation escaping him.

It was too damned early for a drink in polite society and the butler was quickly approaching his study.

Looked like he'd have to do this without fortification then.

With that thought, he called entry upon hearing the knock.

His butler bowed briefly. "Sir, a Mr. Whitlock to see you."

"Show him in Francis. Thank you."

Damon rose from his chair as Jasper entered. One look at the kid and he could tell that he was sweating bullets.

"Mr. Whitlock." He gestured at one of the leather chairs assembled in front of his desk.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. Francis, a coffee service if you please."

The butler bowed. "Right away Mr. Salvatore."

Jasper sat and met his eye. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning Jasper. You are early for your appointment with my daughter. It was my understanding that you would collect her at eleven. Am I mistaken?"

He smirked mentally as the kid took a shaky breath in before speaking. "No sir, you are not mistaken. I arrived early in order to speak to you."

The butler entered then, placing the coffee tray on the small table between the chairs in the seating area before turning to face Damon. "Will that be all sir?"

Damon rose from his seat. "Yes Francis. Thank you."

Damon gestured at the seating area. "Shall we?"

After relocating and pouring the coffee, Damon sat back in the plush depths of his seat, eyeing the nervous kid stiffly occupying the chair adjacent to him.

"So Jasper, what brings you to see me before your appointment with my daughter?"

Jasper met his eyes with that disturbingly steady green gaze. Damon found himself impressed with the kid's display of spine.

"I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage sir."

"What makes you think that you are the right man for my daughter Jasper?"

Again, his gaze didn't waver.

"I love her sir and I have the ways and means of providing for her to the standards with which she is familiar."

Damon nodded and took a sip of coffee, looking down in thought for a moment.

Meeting that penetrating gaze once again, he asked a hard question; one that he was most concerned about.

"There is abundant talk of war on the horizon Jasper. Many people, here in Texas particularly, would dismiss it out of hand as being ridiculous, but I'm not so sure. I worry for my daughter Jasper, so I must ask. Would you leave her to go to war?"

He watched as Jasper looked down with a furrowed brow, deep in thought. He was heartened that the kid was actually taking the time to think about his answer. It spoke to his character and the fact that he wasn't prone to hasty decisions or actions.

"I have heard the talk of secession and potential war too sir and I must admit that there was a time when I would have joined, without question, out of my sense of duty to my home and family…...but now, if I had a wife to care for, I believe that I could also fulfill my duties in the political and business arena just as well as I could on a battle field. I would not leave her sir."

Damon nodded, drinking his coffee as he watched Jasper carefully. He could tell the kid was still nervous, but he didn't squirm under scrutiny and Damon was satisfied by that. Still, he posed another hard question.

"That is a relatively easy statement to make here in the comfort of my study Jasper, but what about on the street, in front of the public, with another young man calling you a coward? What then? Because make no mistake, if war comes, that scenario will more likely than not, come to fruition."

He watched as a bit of steel entered that green gaze.

"I have never based my self-worth on the opinions of others sir. I know what kind of man my father raised me to be and I know what kind of man I am. I am no coward sir. Having said that, I can tell you that I refuse to be provoked by the foolishness of others into equally foolish actions. Only my actions speak for me, and those actions will prove what kind of man I am to the population, over time. Neither my words, nor those of anyone else will accomplish that."

Damon had to struggle to remain stoic in spite of the admiration that he now had for the kid. He was truly impressed, and would give him the benefit of the doubt when it came to the scenarios he had presented. They were not easy to predict, he had to admit and yet the kid had chosen his answers well and they had reflected wisdom beyond his years.

Damon nodded slowly while looking down in thought.

"Very well Jasper. You have my permission to marry my daughter, provided she will have you."

He looked up in time to see absolute joy spark in the kid's eyes, a wide smile taking up residence on his face.

Damon could swear that the whole room had just become a bit lighter and he fought the giddy feeling that now filled him. What the hell was going on?

Jasper almost jumped out of his chair. "Thank you sir!"

Damon found himself the recipient of the most enthusiastic handshake he'd ever experienced.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella smiled as she inspected herself in the mirror, impressed once again with the magic that her lady's maid had accomplished with her appearance. She wore a cream and lace day dress with three quarter length sleeves and delicate white gloves.

Her hair had been left down and curled, with just the top portion pulled back from her face and arranged in a chignon at the back of her head, small seed pearls woven through it that contrasted with her dark hair perfectly.

Turning away, she took up the matching parasol and smiled.

"Thank you again Emily. You're amazing and I'm so fortunate to have you."

Emily blushed a bit, waving a hand in dismissal."Nonsense Miss. 'Tis an easy task when I've such a lovely subject to work with!"

She took up her own gloves, slipping into them quickly. "Now then, should we be going? You don't want to keep the young man waiting too long."

Bella smiled and breathed a nervous breath, hand on her middle, trying desperately to steady the butterflies before nodding. "No indeed Emily. Let's go then."

Descending the stairs, she was busy watching her steps and missed the fact that a very dashing looking Jasper Whitlock was at the landing, waiting for her. That was until Emily spoke up just a few stairs from the bottom. "Good day to you Mr. Whitlock."

Bella looked up mid-step in surprise and missed the next step, gasping as she began to fall. She clenched her eyes, bracing herself for the impact she knew was coming and so was pleasantly surprised when she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her into a firm chest.

Opening her eyes, she was almost startled at how close he was. All she had to do was move forward just the barest amount to taste those tempting lips again and she almost moaned at the thought. She realized then that she was staring at those lips and her gaze flashed up to his eyes which were filled with concern.

"Are you all right Isabella?"

She was about to answer when they both heard a delicately clearing throat.

"Mr. Whitlock, I do believe that she is quite saved."

His cheeks took on color as he placed her on her feet, stepping away.

"Forgive my impropriety. I seem to have lost myself for a moment."

Bella smiled at him. "It's quite all right Jasper. I thank you for saving me once again."

Inclining his head, he smiled. "I am forever at your disposal." He held his arm out for her. "Shall we be on our way then?"

Taking her parasol back from Emily, she turned and took his arm. "Yes, please."

The ride to the park in an open carriage was wonderful and Bella enjoyed it immensely, despite the unseasonal warmth of the day.

Jasper took great pleasure pointing out prominent landmarks and buildings along their route, his pride in the city of his birth readily apparent.

They were greeted by many people along the way making Bella smile at how well regarded her mate was in the city.

"I hope you don't mind, but there is a visit I'd like to make before we reach the park. This is the time of day that I always visit her and I'd hate to miss it."

He looked at Bella with a bit of uncertainty and she smiled at him even though a pang of jealousy shot through her at the mention of another female who seemed to have his regard. She smiled, but her heart wasn't in it. "Of course not."

His smile was bright. "Good. I can't wait for you to meet her."

They soon pulled up in front of a charming little home surrounded with cooling shade trees.

Jasper hopped out of the carriage and handed Bella out before turning and helping Emily.

He spoke to them as he retrieved a large box of groceries from the boot of the carriage. "This is Miss Gladys' home. She's lived here as long as anyone can remember and I've known her all my life. She doesn't have any family left and I've been visiting her since I began walking I think."

He laughed. "I still remember the tanning I got the first time I disappeared on Mama one day and came here. I came back the next day despite that, and I've visited her every day since. She's my honorary grandmama and I wanted her to meet you."

Bella's heart nearly melted at the thought of a tiny toddler Jasper coming all this way to visit the lonely old woman that lived here and she felt shame at her momentary jealousy in the carriage.

She smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to meet her Jasper."

They climbed the porch steps and Jasper knocked and entered, holding the door for Bella and Emily.

Setting the box down on a side table, he called out. "Miss Gladys! It's me. I've brought someone to meet you."

They heard a voice from the parlor. "In here Puddin'. Is it your sweetheart you was tellin' me 'bout?"

Bella blushed as they entered the parlor.

Jasper leaned down and kissed a frail old woman on her papery cheek. "Yes Ma'am."

He held out a hand to Bella, drawing her forward.

"This is Isabella, Miss Gladys."

Bella curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Miss Gladys smiled. "Well, aren't ya just as pretty as a picture! Turn 'round and let me have a look at ya." She gestured with a spinning motion and Bella spun around slowly, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Well now, ya done good with this 'un Puddin'. Ya'll make pretty babies." She nodded while eyeing Bella. "Sure 'nough. She's small, but got a good build for havin' babies. Not at all like that other 'un ya Mama was tryin' ta saddle ya with. No good, that 'un was. Spoiled, bad temper, and narrow hips!"

She frowned deeply shaking her head. "That 'un woulda' had all manner o' trouble birthin' your babies."

She smiled at a decidedly red faced Jasper. "Yes sir, this 'un's just right for my Puddin'. Sweet temper, and good hips! She'll make ya a fine wife."

Bella was sure her face was going to burst into flames at any moment and she shot a look at Emily who was currently stood off to the side choking on suppressed laughter.

Jasper finally stepped forward to the old lady, kissing her cheek again. "We must be going now Miss Gladys. I'm taking Isabella to the park. I brought you some things and I'll leave them in the kitchen for Liza to put away when she comes by later. I'll see you tomorrow."

She reached up and patted his cheek. "Ya take care now, Puddin' and don't dilly dally with puttin' a ring on this 'un, ya hear? Ya don't want some other 'un to grab her up boy. Good birthin' hips and a sweet temper are hard ta find in one girl, yes sir." She nodded.

He smiled a sweet smile. "Yes ma'am, I hear."

Bella stepped forward, leaned down and kissed the old lady's cheek. "It was lovely to meet you Miss Gladys. I hope to see you again."

Miss Gladys pointed at Jasper and shook her finger. "Well, if my Puddin' has good sense, and I know he does, he'll grab ya up missy, and I'll see ya again."

Bella laughed and took Jasper's arm as he smiled down at her. "I'm workin' on that Miss Gladys. Yes Ma'am, I am."

They made their way to the park and Jasper set everything up under the shade of a beautiful magnolia tree.

Once they were seated, he looked at Bella, apology written clearly on his face.

"I'm sorry about Miss Gladys' forthrightness, but that's just how she's always been. I should have known and warned you but….."

Bella leaned forward and stopped him with a finger against his lips.

She smiled. "There's no need to apologize Jasper. I thought she was sweet and charming. True, all the talk of babies was a bit overwhelming…"

She shot a glare at Emily as she giggled.

"…...but she was lovely and I'm glad you took me to meet her….Puddin'."

Bella laughed as he mock glared at her before laughing.

"Yeah, she's always called me that." He shrugged.

Bella noted his blush. "It's sweet. I can just picture you as a tiny thing going to see her. She must love you very much."

He nodded. "I reckon she does. I love her too, that's why I wanted you to meet her."

"I'm glad. I would love to meet everyone that's important to you Jasper."

Her breath caught as those green eyes locked with hers, the emotions and love she saw in them almost overwhelming.

Emily rose then. "I have brought myself a book to read you two and I'll be just over yon on that bench, losing myself in the pages. Mind your manners Mr. Whitlock."

Jasper took her hand then and kissed the back of it, meeting her eyes as he gently turned it over, kissing the tender skin of the inside of her wrist.

Bella gasped at the thrill that shot through her at such a simple but erotic feeling gesture and her heart sped as she whispered out his name. "Jasper."

He met her eyes again as he lowered her hand.

"Isabella Salvatore, I know in my heart and in my soul that there will never be another woman in this world for me, for I have found my perfect match, the other half of my soul, the love of my life.

Will you marry me Isabella?"

**Your thoughts? Review! Let me know! :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**A/N: Bell is one of the old family names in my lineage. My Great grandmother to be exact. Her name was Azzie Clifton Bell and she was Gladys' mother. That branch of the family made their way from Arkansas to Texas, just prior to the Civil War. Your thoughts and questions are always appreciated. Happy reading! **

**Oh! One more thing! Remember, they are in public here folks and can't tackle each other with passionate kisses! Even the act of removing her glove is positively scandalous! LOL  
**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_**Previously:**_

_"Isabella Salvatore, I know in my heart and in my soul that there will never be another woman in this world for me, for I have found my perfect match, the other half of my soul, the love of my life._

_Will you marry me Isabella?"_

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

She stared into his eyes as she felt her own fill with tears. "Oh Jasper," she whispered.

"Yes….. Yes, I will!"

He took her left hand carefully into his own then and slipped her glove off.

Pressing a kiss to her bare palm first, he turned her hand over and slipped the most beautiful engagement ring she'd ever seen onto her finger, kissing it reverently and pressing it to his cheek as he met her eyes once again.

She caressed his cheek with her thumb while looking into those grass green eyes for moments.

They didn't speak. They didn't need to.

He reached over, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch, relishing the contact.

With her eyes still closed she whispered. "I love you Jasper Whitlock." and when she opened them her breath caught at the beauty of his smile.

"I can't wait to start living our lives together my beautiful Isabella."

She smiled brightly. "I can't either. I can't wait to call you my husband."

He kissed her hand again before helping her replace her glove.

"Would you care to go for a stroll with me Isabella?"

"I would love to." He rose and helped her up, holding his arm out for her which she took after arranging her skirts.

He led her slowly up the path to where Emily sat on the bench looking for all the world like she was lost in her novel. Her upside down novel.

Bella's eyes widened as she noticed and she shot a look at Jasper. A wickedly smirking Jasper. She smiled a tiny smile once they had passed her by, giving his arm a light squeeze. "Behave!", she whispered and he patted her hand in reply, his smirk never wavering.

When they had walked a little ways, Bella glanced up at him, a worried crease in her forehead. He noticed immediately, caressing her hand. "What worries you?"

She looked down, hesitant to mention anything, but she knew that she would need the help, so she took a breath and spoke.

"Jasper, do you think that your Mother would be willing to help me with the arrangements?" She continued on quickly in her uncertainty. "I haven't the first clue what to do and I don't have a Mother to rely on and…."

She trailed off as he faced her, caressing her cheek. "Shh, sweetheart. Don't be troubled over this Isabella. You won't be able to stop my mother and sisters both when they hear the news." He laughed quietly.

"My Mother and sisters both would have had me proposing to you that very first night I met you, despite your being in a right temper with me."

He smirked down at her and she blushed and cast her gaze down.

Dropping his hand from her cheek, he turned and they resumed their stroll.  
"No my Isabella, you won't be able to stop them once they hear the news."

Amusement danced in his eyes as he looked down at her and she laughed just thinking of little Jane's reaction.

"You may have to give Jane a calming elixir before she hears the news."

He nodded, his smile bright. "She is an enthusiastic little one isn't she? She's always been that way. I wonder sometimes, if she will ever settle."

Bella's attention was caught then by the quickening steps of Emily who had been trailing behind by quite a ways.

Trying to be subtle, she glanced over her shoulder and panic struck at the sight of one William Braniff, catching up to them quickly, on his arm, a girl she'd yet to meet.

Her breath hitched and she faced the front quickly. Jasper, of course, noticed and glanced back. When he faced forward again, Bella was impressed by the calm confidence he exuded, lightly squeezing her hand in comfort.

"Don't be troubled Isabella. I took care of him before, I can surely do it again if needs be."

"But Jasper, I don't want you fighting all the time."

He nodded. "And I will not. Unless he says something less than gentlemanly toward you, at which point I'll be happy to teach him another lesson in manners."

Emily was right behind them at this point and Bella was thankful for that. She didn't know how Emily knew to draw closer, but she was thankful for the woman's sharp instincts all the same.

Her body tensed and she clung a bit tighter to Jasper's arm.

They heard him speak then and Bella closed her eyes for a moment in apprehension. She peeked up at Jasper though when he just smiled, giving her hand another light squeeze.

"Well now, if it isn't the gallant Jasper Whitlock and his damsel in distress, one Miss Salvatore, was it?"

Jasper smirked at the man's still bruised face. "I'll forego any descriptors of you William, as I'm in the company of ladies."

Bella clutched tighter to Jasper's arm at his taunting of the man who was now reddening with anger.

The girl on Braniff's arm spoke then. "Will, why don't you make the introductions. I find myself at a disadvantage."

He patted her hand. "Forgive me my sweet. Miss Caroline Bell this is Miss Isabella Salvatore come lately of Virginia, I believe?"

Bella inclined her head. "That is correct Mr. Braniff." She looked at Caroline and made a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Bell."

Caroline returned her curtsy. "The pleasure's mine Miss Salvatore."

Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she didn't detect any hostility from the girl which boded well for this meeting remaining peaceful, but she didn't get warm feelings from her either. She would describe the girl as being emotionally blank, as if she had checked out long ago. It saddened her somehow and she filed it away to ponder later.

Jasper guided Bella around to face the direction of their picnic site. "As pleasant as this is, we must be going. I have a late afternoon meeting to attend and I must escort Miss Salvatore home first. Good day Miss Bell."

"Good day Mr. Whitlock, Miss Salvatore."

Bella inclined her head with a small smile. "A pleasant day to you Miss Bell."

She breathed out a sigh of relief as they made their way back to their site, allowing the tension to leave her body as she noticed that Braniff had continued on in the other direction.

Jasper caressed her cheek when they got back to their blanket. "You will learn to trust me my sweet wife to be. I know how to take care of myself and defend you Isabella, against men even more formidable than Braniff. I will always keep you safe."

She looked away, a troubled frown creasing her brow before looking back up at him. "It's not that Jasper. I wasn't worried for myself. I was worried for you."

He grinned at her. "Isabella, I can whoop…..uh, that is, I can handle that scoundrel blind-folded."

He backed up and turned toward the blanket, packing everything away as he spoke.

"My father taught me how to fight from the time I could walk Isabella, and there's no better fighter to be found in this territory. He always told me he was teaching me so that I could fight when I needed to, but mostly so that I wouldn't have to. You see, once folks figure out that you have the skill, they tend to leave you alone, and that's been my experience so far."

He held out his arm for her. "Shall we be on our way? I really do have a meeting to attend, or I would spend all day with you."

She took his arm with a smile. "It's quite all right Jasper. I understand. I need to inform my father of the days developments anyway. I'm sure he'd like to know."

He smiled as they neared the carriage. "I'll inform my family at dinner I suppose. You should probably expect a visit tomorrow. I'd bet money, uh, that is if I were a betting man, that Mama will send a calling card first thing in the morning."

He helped Bella and Emily into the carriage and placed the basket in the boot, climbing in just as Bella opened her parasol.

"Jasper?"

He looked at her as he maneuvered the carriage back onto the roadway.

"Yes Isabella?"

She glanced at him, a worried frown on her face. "Perhaps you should consider telling your family at the end of the meal? I would hate for little Jane to get into trouble for not containing her exuberance at the table."

He laughed outright and she found herself laughing softly with him.

"A very valid concern my love and one which I shall heed, I do believe." He smiled brightly at her.

They reached her home and he hopped out and handed Emily out, turning then to help Bella.

"I'll escort you inside and greet your father if he's in."

She smiled. "All right."

They stepped into the foyer and Emily took Bella's gloves and parasol.

Seeing the butler there, she turned to Bella. "I'll just go and put these away. Good day to you Mr. Whitlock."

He inclined his head. "A pleasant rest of the day to you Miss Emily."

Emily disappeared up the stairs and the butler approached.

"Will you be staying Mr. Whitlock?"

"No Francis, I cannot. I was just seeing the ladies in and I'll be taking my leave."

"Very well sir." Francis bowed and left the foyer.

Bella's heart sped a bit at the realization that they were alone and she could see that Jasper realized it too as he stepped closer, caressing her cheek.

"My sweet Isabella. May I kiss you again?"

She moved closer, laying her hands against his firm chest, tilting her head up to look in his eyes.

"Yes Jasper." She whispered.

He leaned down, his pillow soft lips moving gently over hers. He groaned lowly as she sucked on his lower lip softly, both of their mouths opening to each other as his hands made their way to her trim waist, holding her firmly as his tongue met hers tentatively at first and then with more boldness as they lost themselves to the feel and taste of each other.

The sound of a throat clearing was like a gunshot in the quiet entry way and Jasper set her away from him quickly, his head whipping around to the displeased voice of Bella's father.

"You know, Mr. Whitlock. The fact that I gave you permission to marry my daughter does not mean that I will tolerate liberties being taken with her. Until you are united in wedlock, she is to be treated in the manner that our society dictates for a lady of her station. Am I clear sir?"

Jasper looked ashamed, but never dropped his head and his gaze never wavered from Damon.

"Yes sir. I understand, and I beg your pardon. I meant no disrespect to you or your daughter."

Damon nodded as he opened the door. "Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. You were just leaving, were you not?"

Jasper inclined his head. "Yes sir, I was." He looked quickly to a mortified and rapidly angering Bella. "Thank you for accompanying me Isabella."

She curtsied. "Thank you for a lovely outing Jasper. Send my warmest greetings to your family, won't you?"

He smiled at her. "I will do that." Nodding at an obviously displeased Damon, Jasper took his leave, the door closing solidly behind him.

Damon turned to face his livid daughter, his expression stoic.

"Father," Bella ground out, "May I speak to you in your study please?"

Damon inclined his head, gesturing with one hand in the direction of the room in question.

She turned, her whole countenance stiff as she preceded him, rounding on him as soon as the door closed behind him.

"Just what the hell was that Dad? Why would you do such a thing?!"

He looked at her as he made his way to the sideboard, pouring a liberal amount of bourbon in a glass as he watched tears of hurt and anger fill his daughter's eyes.

He knocked back about half of it before he answered her. "I'm your father and in today's world, he was taking liberties. I won't stand for you being disrespected Bella, even by your mate. It won't kill him to wait."

He drained the rest of the glass, turning to refill it, before setting the glass aside with a sigh, his head dropping in defeat.

"You'll be his soon enough. Until then, you are mine to care for and protect and I mean to do it. I screwed up enough with you in your life. I mean to go about it the right way now."

He looked askance at her then and she was shocked to see the sheen of tears in his eyes. Her heart lurched and she moved to him quickly, embracing him, her head against his chest.

"Oh Dad. I love you. I loved you even before I knew you and I'll always love you and be your daughter. Nothing will change that. Nothing."

He embraced her tightly, laying his head over onto hers as he held her, his eyes closing as two tears traced their way down his cheeks.

"I love you too kid. More than I ever thought possible."


End file.
